


In that sweet day在那甜蜜年岁

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>　　（贾妮/基锤双主线，时间轴在IM3和Thor2后，Avengers2前。）当Tony发现自己对Loki的异常欲望时，他给JARVIS造了个AI。Loki对此可能知道些什么，众所周知，他认为Thor是个白痴，但他爱他哥哥，而Thor把他当兄弟。于是Loki和Tony调情。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 　　标题取自Allan Poe《厄舍府的倒塌》The Haunted Palace第二节；人物和背景设定属于Marvel宇宙，我和我的脑洞不拥有其中任何。  
> 　　世界观严重OOC，请当作平行世界PWP看待，所有BUG都是我的错。

　　多年以后，当Jarvis独自一人走过人类文明的遗迹，风在森林和海洋之间徘徊和吟唱。他闭上眼睛，仍然记得Tony脸上每一个表情。  
　　如果一开始就知晓“爱”究竟意味着什么，他一定不会如此措手不及。如果一开始就明白“更像个人类”的确切涵义，他会毫不犹豫地抛弃过度僵硬机和械化的理性，遵循他的创造者赋予他的本能，以期能挽回哪怕丝毫那错失的甜蜜年岁。  
　　  
　　  
　　那天Tony像往常一样带着一个漂亮的金发小妞回到家，两个人看上去都有些醉。他和那个金发尤物相互推搡着来到客厅，其间包括两次打闹，一次拥抱和三个吻，然后Tony让她坐在沙发上等着，他自己从酒柜里另外拿出了一瓶白兰地。在喝了太多的酒之后，他们无论说什么都能让对方大笑起来。  
　　“所以，”在一次大笑之后，那位美人儿双腿交叠，纤细的手指在穿着丝袜的光洁右腿上摩擦轻抚，同时有意识地上身前倾，挤出完美的乳沟，“Um-hmm？”  
　　“所以？”Tony不明就里地眨了眨眼，接着恍然大悟地“Oh”了一声，“你想试试我的超智系统吗？”（Do you want to try my Rather Very Intelligent System?）  
　　“什么？”  
　　“JARVIS，他叫JARVIS。”Tony解释道，“他的声音性感极了，有几次我在他叫我起床的时候射了出来。”  
　　“OH-I'M-SORRY，”她受到冒犯地笑了起来，“你问我要不要操你的管家？”  
　　“事实上……是我的电脑。而且他没有身体，所以严格意义上说你不能操他。”Tony说，接着耸了耸肩做了个无所谓的手势。  
　　金发美人儿无声地“Awh”了一下，她猛地站了起来，看上去清醒了很多：“听着，Mr. Stark，”她试图让自己保持冷静，“我来这儿，不是来干你管家的。”  
　　“噢是吗，”Tony仍然神志不清地笑着，“你想干我，我，或者JARVIS，有什么区别呢。”  
　　金发美人儿盯了他两秒。“Tony，你真是个混蛋。”  
　　“嗯，你不是第一个这么说的。”Tony说，“多谢？”  
　　“现在我要走了。”她拿起自己的外套和手提包，单手扶着前额正中，快步向玄关走去，再也不想在此多留一秒。  
　　“什么？”Tony仍坐在沙发上，试图站起来但又放弃了，“Oh come on——你不是真的要走，对吧？”  
　　回答他的是门被关上的声音。  
　　“JARVIS！？”Tony终于站了起来。  
　　“为您效劳，Sir。”  
　　“你——你就让她走了。你知道她不是认真的！”  
　　“我不知道，Sir。”  
　　“Fuck you，JARVIS。”  
　　“乐意奉陪，Sir。”  
　　Tony没有说话，他给自己又倒了一杯底的白兰地，一口灌了下去。接着他双手擦了把脸，想了想又倒了半杯酒，拿在手里下楼走进了他的工作室。坐在电脑前，Tony迅速点开几个网页下了订单，然后在旋转椅上转了一圈，露出新的一天第一个笑容：  
　　“干活时间到了，J。”  
　　接下来是连续86小时的工作，直到最后一批邮包抵达工作室。在将近四天不眠不休地编写程序，除了咖啡和酒精根本没有其他食物和水分摄入后，Tony看上去真的糟糕极了。  
　　“Sir，你这是在玩弄生命。”JARVIS指出，同时监控着各项程序正常运转。  
　　“试着阻止我。”Tony说，他抓取出全息影像并进行比对和参数设置，经过简单的删减合并和细部调整，一个身高6英尺3英寸男性人形投射在了工作室正中央，Tony用审视的眼光把人形影像旋转了360度，脸上露出难掩的得意笑容，转身开始对付堆积在工作台和地板上的大量邮包。“他是不是很帅？”  
　　“您的审美一向好极了，Sir。”JARVIS用毫无表情地声音说，“现在，在您拆开那些包裹之前，您需要睡一觉。”  
　　“闭嘴，JARVIS。”Tony跪坐在膝盖上，用小刀小心地划开包裹，然后把小刀放在一边，忽然向左侧一倒，手里握着柔软的仿真皮肤材料睡着了。  
　　5小时后，Tony像弹簧一样从床上弹了起来。同时JARVIS的声音从上方响起：“Good afternoon，Sir。Miss Potts来过了。”  
　　Tony站起身活动着关节，随着一个拉伸痛苦地“嗷”了一声。他皱着眉吃力地查看左肩上的淤青，JARVIS适时地解释道：“4小时49分前，您在工作室睡着了。Miss Potts指出您应该躺在床上，Dummy他想帮忙……”Tony瞪了瞪眼，JARVIS机智地转移了话题，“……依我之见，您应该至少再睡2小时11分。”  
　　“你打给了Miss Potts，”Tony一边冲咖啡一边说，“JARVIS你这个叛徒。”  
　　JARVIS忽略了这项指控，自顾自地继续说：“您需要吃点东西，Sir。”这时门铃响了，Tony继续活动着肩膀去开门，顺便继续跟JARVIS打嘴仗，“用不着你告诉我应该干什——”一个即将展开的讨好笑容在发现门外站着的不是Pepper时收住了。外卖小哥露出一排闪亮的牙齿：“您的披萨，先生！”  
　　Tony有些郁闷地接过披萨。  
　　“JARVIS。”  
　　“不客气，Sir。”  
　　Tony气鼓鼓地把一块披萨塞进嘴里。真好吃。  
　　再次进入工作室时，Tony觉得全身轻松。不像经历了一场绝佳的性爱之后那么轻松，但也很轻松。他吃完了整块披萨，泡了个澡，在JARVIS的反对（而没有把他静音）之下喝了浓咖啡，然后他走进地下室，开始不紧不慢地拆分那些包裹，JARVIS体贴地放起了“Crazy Little Thing Called Love”。  
　　接下来的这部分是Tony最喜欢的部分。成效显著的创造，一个天才和自恋狂在进行艺术创作的同时自我欣赏。在音乐的伴随下，Tony将护目镜推至头顶，统筹全局并卓有远见地精确计算每一毫米用料，剪裁和切割，组合和拼装，时不时地和JARVIS简短地交流并下达相应的指令和调整。显而易见，这比制造一个盔甲更难，也更加精细，但它绝对是个更大的乐趣。  
　　一星期以后，破碎身体器官终于变成了完整的人形，整个身体完全没有组接痕迹。  
　　Tony小心地把头部的电线与金属骨骼与颈部相互连接扣合，可熔解材质的皮肤经过边缘融合拼接得严丝合缝，电流通过之后，赤裸的人形张开眼睛，他有着湛蓝的瞳孔和白金发色，肌肉匀称的颀长身形，肤色却有种病态的苍白，整个人一动不动，只有瞳孔中的数据流在几不可察地波动运转，那是Tony把搭载着JARVIS系统的芯片插入了他后脖颈的凹槽中，这个身体正在识别和安装。  
　　“一个新终端，”Tony看着那双漂亮的蓝眼睛，“感觉怎么样？”  
　　“……太基了。”Jarvis，第一次试着用仿生系统发出了声音。  
　　“喔。”Jarvis抬起上半身，还没有测试这个身体的协调性，Tony已经翻身跨坐在了他的腰腹上，“这个我早就想试试了。”他把嘴唇覆在了那微凉的、诱人的薄唇上，Jarvis正在笑，Tony把舌头探进他嘴里，立刻得到了激烈的回应，当Jarvis的舌尖从Tony的舌头下面舔过时，他几乎立刻感到血液冲向了下体。  
　　该死的这可是JARVIS。他太知道关于Tony的一切了。  
　　Jarvis的眼睛蓝得深不见底。  



	2. Chapter 2

　　Loki从没有这么心情舒畅过。他那愚蠢的爱管闲事的哥哥以为他挂了，看样子，Thor还挺伤心。自从纽约一战后，他和Thor已经很久未曾好好交谈过了。这段时间里Thor似乎稍微聪明了一些，Loki挑起嘴角，不知道是否该为此感到高兴。他总是更喜欢有挑战性的对手，即使他哥哥从未真正把他当做敌人。  
　　Loki暗自评估了一下Thor对他死了这件事的伤心程度和自己对他反应的满意程度，决定暂时把这个秘密继续保持下去。Thor都有个人类女朋友了，不是吗？一个很不错的女朋友。现在Thor正带着Jane“参观”神域九大国呢，在他弟弟新近死去的情况下。真不知道这么做能为他们的关系再增添什么，在已经经历了所有这些以后——为什么就没人明白情侣之间应该适当地保持距离呢。Sif走了过去，Fandral在后面匆匆追赶。Loki眯起了眼睛。阿斯加德的万里晴空太刺眼。  
　　近日来，这位邪神有些过于多愁善感了。不，这怎么可能呢。他只是觉得那个总是自作多情地想当别人哥哥的家伙简直太两面三刀，终于肯来探监了还装出一副爱答不理的样子，到最后不还是差点哭出了鼻涕，虽然——  
　　Loki忽然意识到他不是装的。是Thor变了。  
　　在去往斯瓦特阿尔海姆的路上，Jane睡着了，Loki劝他放弃这个女人。于她或者是他都好。Thor只说了一句话，他说Loki，你知道什么是爱吗。  
　　Loki只知道自己在那一瞬间真想把他捅死。如果那把刀早点到他手里，他绝对会这样做。然而在给Malekith看的幻象里，Thor佯装出的痛苦神情，又真的让Loki忍不住浑身颤抖起来。  
　　如果不是因为Thor确信Loki死了，若非他不知道死在他怀抱里的Loki只是幻象，而真正的Loki隐匿在一边沉默地注视这一切，他也不会那么悲哀与愤然。Thor已经不是当初那个会因为他的一句软话就原谅他的蠢货了，他感到愧疚，是因为直到最后他也没有再给Loki一丝信任，而Loki死在了他面前。  
　　Loki瞪着眼，然而他还是没死对吗。  
　　但是不管怎么说，眼下没人再来找他的麻烦了，这真是不可多得的好机会。Loki不知道自己还有什么理由不高兴，所以他决定去中庭转一圈。  
　　“给这位先生来一份Irish Martini，我要一样的。”  
　　Loki目光没什么焦点地在人群中飘荡，忽然左侧响起一个低沉又高亢的声音，他用眼角一瞥，就看见一个穿着招摇过市的亮片西装，胡子看上去经过精心打理而头发却乱得像被炮轰过的矮个子，不请自来地坐在了他旁边，捕捉到Loki的目光，他把墨镜推到头顶，皮笑肉不笑地挑起了嘴角。  
　　Loki不动声色地向右挪了几厘米，目视前方：“你来干什么。”  
　　“凑巧路过。既然收到了一位远方的朋友特意发来的通知——”  
　　“你监视我。”Loki纠正道，拿起鸡尾酒杯，“所以你从加利福尼亚‘路过’纽约，并且带着一位不喝酒的新男友？”  
　　在某一次Loki睡着后，Tony给他注射了一种用于定位的合成元素，只要Loki在直线距离12756千米以内的任何一点现身，Tony电脑上的地图系统就会报警。简单地说，只要Loki在地球上出现，JARVIS就会告知Tony。  
　　Loki当然是几乎立刻就发现了，但他没说什么。他可以轻易地掩盖这种物质，但就以往而言，他很少这么做。噢，是的，他们私下见过几面。  
　　“这是Jarvis。”Tony说，“Jarvis，Loki。Loki，Jarvis。你见过-hmm，听过他说话。可能你还有印象。”  
　　“Oh——”Loki拖着尾音，听不出是赞赏还是厌恶。在此之前，他唯一一次光临纽约就差点把STARK大厦毁成了废渣（虽然在Tony看来已经是了），那也是Loki第一次“听说”JARVIS。后来他们在Tony家床上做爱，隔天早上会听到JARVIS报天气。“JARVIS。你注意到了每次你叫Stark‘Sir’他都会硬吗？”  
　　“闭嘴，Loki。”Tony说。Well，他和Loki睡过了。这没什么大不了的。  
　　考虑到前几次Loki和复仇者们交手时所造成的损失，Jarvis礼貌而中立地微笑：“再次在纽约见到您真荣幸，Mr. Laufeyson。另外，是的，我注意到了。”  
　　“不许跟他说话，Jarvis。”Tony阴着脸小声地说。  
　　一杯酒喝完之后，Tony又叫了一份。“对于你母亲的……你想谈谈吗？”  
　　Loki的眼神闪烁了一下。他似乎想说“Frigga不是我母亲”，但还是没有说出口。 Loki没打算跟人聊这个，不是现在，更不是这个自以为是的浅薄凡人。但他很快地开口了：“那天Frigga说，Thor和我小时候总是打架，他没有一次让着我。有一次我把他咬伤了。我一直咬着他的胳膊，无论他怎么打我我都不松口。Frigga来拆开我们的时候我满脸都是血。”Loki笑了一下，“那次Thor打掉了我一颗牙齿。我完全不记得这回事了。后来我们仍然互相憎恨，但是有一次我生日，Frigga给了我一个难看极了的戒指，让我好好收着它。我问她这是什么，她没有说。”  
　　Loki拿出了那枚戒指，那是由一块完整的石头打磨出来的戒指，通体晶莹透亮的墨绿色，让人联想到猫眼。“那天她告诉我这是Thor做的。她当然没有真的来这样跟我说，但我听见了。这就是她最后想要告诉我的。”Loki摇了摇头，“这东西我根本戴不上。”  
　　要说把Loki灌醉不是Tony的本意的话，这可以算是个额外收获。Thor曾经从神域带来过一些酒送给复仇者们，那些酒是战士们喝的酒，比地球上的酒要烈得多。但Loki本来就很少喝酒，放倒他简直是轻而易举。  
　　Tony把他带回了STARK大厦。如今的高楼修葺一新，和纽约城一样又恢复了往日财大气粗的风貌。喝醉酒的Loki安静得没有一丝气息，让Tony几乎忍不住伸手去探他的鼻息，在车上，他真的把手伸过去时，Loki的眼睛又猛地一亮，看起来仍然敏锐而危险。Loki本来就苍白的脸色在醉酒后并没有变得红润起来，反而更像将要结冰了一样，Tony没有把手缩回去，而是轻轻划过了Loki的嘴唇，Loki的牙齿咬住了他的手指，Tony反射性地一颤，Loki忽然凑近，勾住了Tony的脖子把他拉向自己，另一只手握住Tony的手指按在一边，两人的嘴唇磕在了一起。  
　　一个带着酒气的吻足以点燃所有暗流涌动的挑逗，Loki充满侵略性地压过去，Tony被禁锢在了角落，只能背靠车窗承受Loki的压力，他捧着Loki的脸，在亲吻的过程中二人的性器不时摩擦和碰撞……哦，Tony轻声抽气，这真是棒极了。Tony把手探下去隔着裤子抚摸和揉捏Loki的老二，Loki闷哼着捏住Tony的颌骨，在某个瞬间突然用力，像是要把他捏成碎片，Tony并未停手而是把手滑向了Loki的臀部，自己腰部发力把下体撞向他，Loki松了手，眯着眼睛发出了喘息：“Hmm……”  
　　Loki直起身解开Tony的裤子，蜷起食指和中指刮挠他的睾丸，Tony猛地一抖，抓住Loki的衣领，头抵在了他胸前，右手握住自己的阴茎，Loki忽然把他推开，自己回到了座位的另一侧，好整以暇地看着Tony自慰。  
　　Tony挑起嘴角。Loki大概低估了他的自恋程度。  
　　他调整坐姿以便脱下裤子，整个半勃起的性器官便完整地暴露在了Loki眼前，Tony脱掉了西装外套丢在一边，衬衣的袖子挽至肘部露出强健有力的小臂，对着Loki撸了起来，嗯，没有什么比这个更爽了，Loki舔着嘴唇，面无血色而且在轻轻喘息，头发稍微有些乱，几根发丝散落在眼前，正坐在他对面，直勾勾地看着他。和他真正地来一发除外。  
　　想到这个，Tony加快了手上的速度，Loki像是在发呆，他把左手中指伸进嘴里直至指根，接着缓缓抽出，牙齿咬着指尖轻轻舔咬。  
　　真是·该死的·性感极了。  
　　Tony射了出来，精液喷洒在了椅背和Loki的裤子上。Loki墨绿色的眼睛闪闪发光，看上去就像要立刻扑向猎物的巨蟒。就在这时车停了下来，STARK大厦到了。Tony把裤子拉上，稍微整理了衣衫，和Loki一道下了车。Jarvis把车开进车库，Tony带着Loki进了电梯。  
　　在走向浴室时两人开始相互脱掉对方的衣服，他们之间一直没有太多的言语，除了必要的亲吻，甚至很少给对方什么表情交流。这次几乎是个特例。他们就像两头永远无法满足的猛兽，除了把对方撕碎的渴望再没有别的意图，他们习惯于一言不发和无休止的做爱直到两人都筋疲力尽为止。  
　　进入浴室之前衣服正好被脱得干干净净，推开门，里面蒸腾的雾气便散了出来，从酒吧回来时JARVIS就已经把浴缸接满了热水。  
　　Loki把Tony顶在了门上，同时握住了他自己和Tony的老二。他太需要现在就来一发了。立刻，马上。Stark绝对是个烦人的家伙，但他的身体是最好的。并不是能和他哥进行什么对比，Loki只在脑内对比过。事实上，他在跟Stark干那事儿时没有想他们中的任何一个，他的脑子里一片空白。只有这样他才能发泄出来，只有什么都不想，他才能控制住自己的颤抖。  
　　就像现在。他握着那两个丑陋的东西，希望自己立刻爆炸或者死掉。但当他这样想的时候，无疑变得更硬了，硬得发疼。看样子Stark也一样。Tony一边快速地套弄——他那性感的手臂啊——一边把Loki扯进浴室，这不太容易，他们挤在一起，看上去随时都会摔倒，而Tony确实摔进了浴缸，连着Loki一起带起了一片水花。  
　　Loki看起来又气又恼。他站在浴缸里，全身都在淌着水。但Tony有他自己的对策。他把Loki按坐在浴缸边缘，自己跪坐在水里，握住Loki硬挺的阴茎把它塞进了嘴里。“God——”Loki背靠着墙壁闭上了眼睛，伸手抓住Tony的乱发。  
　　这事儿真的没人给他干过。Loki觉得自己又到了断裂的彩虹桥边缘，身体不断地下坠——下坠——却被裹入了温暖的云层。Tony在舔咬和摩擦之间忙个不停，他不知道自己为什么要做这个，但是管他呢看看Loki现在的表情他可以立刻射出来。Tony用了一个极具技巧性的舌尖旋转配合着吞咽，毫无疑问这是跟某个小妞学的，然后他成功了。Loki仰起头半张着嘴，却发不出任何声音。他射精了，射在Tony的脸上，Tony还在摇晃着他的老二在舌头上拍打，发出啪啪的声音，Loki觉得可以立刻再射一次。  
　　Tony比他还要急切。他甚至来不及拓展自己，在手指上涂抹了一些护发素探进后穴，顿时被一种让肠道收缩的刺痛感包裹，Tony没在意，简单地扩张了一两下便附身撑着墙，将背后留给Loki，Loki配合地贴了上来，把自己硬塞进了他体内。这很痛苦，Loki的眼睛发红，几乎没怎么停顿就抽动了起来，Tony承受着撞击的全部重量，随着Loki的节奏捏紧了拳头。钢铁侠的腰很好，这是一个由来已久的传说。淡色的血液夹杂着稀释的护发素顺着Tony的腿流下来，Loki没有停，直到高潮的前一秒他从Tony体内退出，射在了他背上。  
　　Tony趴在墙上没有动。  
　　他爱上Loki了。这是一个他知道的事实。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　章末微Tony/Jarvis NC-17，CP顺序注目。

　　“Jarvis，告诉我。”Tony停下手中的电焊机。半年前那会儿，他快被抑郁症折磨疯了，偏偏有个混蛋挑了这个时候刷存在感，用导弹把他马里布湾的家轰成废墟，他被迫应战，最后眼看着Pepper摔下两百尺的高台。所以看到她还活着，Tony一时脑热把十几个战甲放了烟花也是人之常情，Pepper为此责怪了他一整个月真是太没道理了。更何况她当时明明看得很开心。  
　　往好的方面想想，Tony说，总比它们落到政府的手里要好。你根本不该拼命把它们造出来，Pepper反驳。现在她才是Stark集团的CEO，而Tony从来没体会过花钱的心疼。当然，她更担心的是Tony的身体。在碎片清除和心脏手术大功告成之后，Tony提议他们应该去周游世界，鉴于新家还要几个月才能建成，Pepper想，为什么不呢。他们都需要这样一个放松。  
　　但很快，Pepper意识到了他们永远不可能作为伴侣一起生活，虽然她深爱Tony远多于Tony爱她。  
　　在此之前，他们相互欣赏、抱有好感，却从未真正在一起过，她知道Tony是什么样的人，知道Tony会做什么样的事，甚至知道最终他会怎样死去，而她更知道自己永远无法面对那一幕。她承受不了那样的悲伤，所以宁愿躲在一边并假装自己不那么爱他。但Mandarin（fake）这次出现，让她明白了Tony有多么孤独，她不能再让他独自承受这该死的的一切了，即使她几乎帮不上忙。Tony是钢铁侠没错，但他也只是一个凡人。  
　　所以她接受了Tony的示爱，和他一起周游世界，每当Tony长时间一动不动地发呆，她就默默地看着他微笑，直到他发觉她在旁边然后说Come here Hon并给她一个吻。但在Tony若有所失的落寞眼神中，她忽然明白了，Tony需要的是更危险，更刺激的东西，即便他不是有意这样去做。  
　　冒险精神在他的血液中流淌。那是无法因为爱克制的本性。那本身就是他危险的爱。所以她跟Tony提出分手。爱有很多种，可能有些人注定只能保持“Baby-sitter VS wild kid”的关系，这样也不错。  
　　Tony短暂地愣了愣就接受了，他们继续旅行好像什么都没发生，但Pepper知道，他俩都对此松了口气。  
　　现在新房子盖好了，装修得和以前一样漂亮，Pepper仍然跟Tony一起住——还有Jarvis，她已经见过Jarvis了，当然，他棒极了——虽然大部分时间她必须为了Stark集团满世界地跑。Tony有些怀念她时不时地给他送个咖啡再拌几句嘴的日子。  
　　Jarvis递给他一杯鲜艳得扎眼的胡萝卜汁，等着Tony继续说。啊~多体贴。  
　　“哪一个更难？是从Tony Stark变成钢铁侠，”Tony坐在桌子上，接过胡萝卜汁喝了一口（唔...还不坏），“还是从钢铁侠变成Tony Stark？”  
　　“我不知道，Sir。但你同时做到了两者。”Jarvis说。  
　　“两个都没有做好。”Tony说，“别恭维我Jarvis，夸我我也不会更爱你。”  
　　“我也爱你，Sir。”Jarvis说。  
　　不得不说，Tony享受跟Jarvis调情。如果默不作声地一个人工作，他一定会疯的。而Jarvis的声音有多性感，众所周知。事实上，自从把他实体化之后，每次Jarvis一开口，Tony就忍不住扑上去啃他。  
　　但是现在，Tony忽然一愣，轻轻皱起了眉：“噢你只是随口说说罢了，你并不真正懂得爱。”  
　　“有趣的观点，Sir。”Jarvis说，“但是据我所知，我之所以被建造出来，正是因为您需要一个人来爱你。”  
　　“正是。”Tony说，“你是被设计好的，而爱是本能。你的每个行为都经过精确计算——你知道我喜欢什么，你的那些行为（他想起了一些火辣的画面，眨了眨眼睛）让我神魂颠倒。可是你自己能得到快乐吗？”  
　　“您觉得快乐，我就快乐。这就是我的本能，Sir。”  
　　“不。”Tony否定道，“你对快乐一无所知。你甚至没有体验过性。”  
　　啊，是的。Tony从没跟他真正做到那一步。这看上去是个陷阱，不是吗？某种意义上说，Tony创造了一个宇宙，而父神和造物之间显然存在诸多禁忌。Tony拒绝思考这个问题，适可而止的调情就足够了。  
　　“我没体验过，确实，Sir。”Jarvis说。  
　　“或许你应该出去找个小妞。”Tony挠着下巴，“或者小伙儿。我是说——”他忽然卡住了，Jarvis蓝得可怕的眼睛正紧紧盯着他，“——随便找个人试试。”  
　　“You tell me，Sir。”Jarvis声音沙哑。这是一个新发现，在有了实体之后，某天叫Tony起床时，他家Sir表现的有些过于情绪高涨，于是Jarvis发现了变换声线的秘密。沙哑的声音令Tony无法抗拒。“我认识的人可不怎么多。”  
　　Tony试图避开他的眼睛，Jarvis什么时候学会舔嘴唇的？“那就……找个某个不认识的人。你知道，我常这么干。”  
　　Jarvis向他靠过去：“我不想操一个陌生人（I don't want to fuck a stranger）。”  
　　当Jarvis说“Fuck”的时候，Tony忽然感到一阵熟悉的颤栗，这是一种他常常会有的感觉，在跟那些与他代表的正义相反的势力对峙的时候。他警觉起来：“站那儿别动，Jarvis。”  
　　Jarvis挑起嘴角。他当然能监测到Tony的任何情感波动，但他没有遵从指令，反而上前试图分开Tony的双腿，Tony反应迅速地站上了桌子，并从另一端跳了下来，Jarvis像只沉着冷静的猎豹，默不作声地盯着角羚的动向，绕着桌子缓缓踱步。Tony不得不随着他的移动跟他保持180度的对角，然而Tony的工作室里向来杂乱无章，很快他就撞进了死角。  
　　Jarvis继续靠近，Tony简直忍不住用扳手丢他了。“Hey Hey Hey停下！”他一脸惊恐地做了个禁止靠近的手势。“见鬼的你想干什么！？爆我的菊花吗！？”  
　　Jarvis笑了：“我该停下吗，Sir？”  
　　Tony生气地看着他。嗯哼，他都做好了被Jarvis摁在墙上操的准备了——停下不准想那个——但他当然还是很生气。简直没法想象，要是Jarvis不再听他的话了会发生什么。  
　　“如果你是在证明自己有主观意识，”Tony说，“你成功了。虽然这根本证明不了什么。不许再做他妈的这种事了。”  
　　“你知道我不会伤害你的，Sir。”Jarvis轻声说。  
　　Tony沉默了片刻。“跟我来，Jarvis，”他从桌子上跳起来，“我们做个试验。”  
　　“嘿！Tony，你没告诉我你会来。”Tony开车带着Jarvis来到一个私人Party。一个画着浓重眼妆，头发光洁整齐的灰色眼睛高个子男人认出了他，并把他们带进了门。  
　　Jarvis“目睹”过很多Party，但这是第一次他“置身于”一个Party。噢，它们闻起来远没有看上去那么好。  
　　“Hi Gigolo Joe[1]。”Tony跟那个妖娆的男子打了个招呼，“我没打算来，只是突然想陪这位阳光男孩儿来这儿转转。”（[1]《Artificial Intelligence: AI》中Jude Law饰演的AI舞男，本文人类设定，串场角色）  
　　“Oh~”Joe转向Jarvis，对他眨了眨眼睛，“Hi handsome。”Jarvis礼貌而克制地回了个Hi。  
　　“听着，Jarvis，”Tony低声说，“今晚我要你自己去找点儿乐子。什么都行，就是别跟我呆在一块儿。然后晚上我们一起回家，我是说如果你想回家的话，好吗？”  
　　“As you wish，Sir。”  
　　Tony拍拍他的手臂，“在这儿你得叫我Tony。”  
　　“As you wish，Tony。”说完Jarvis就转身走了，当Joe问Tony自己可不可以去泡他的时候，Tony也没拦着，所以Joe也跟上去了。  
　　Tony有点没回过神来，这是第一次Jarvis叫他的名字，然后他发现自己该死的硬了。  
　　“Darling，”身材高挑的蓝眼睛女子捏着Tony的下巴，让他看向自己，“你如果想约我，至少应该告诉我你是谁吧？”她顺着Tony的目光看过去，那边的吧台前只有两个抢眼的帅哥在聊天，“是谁带走了你的注意力？”  
　　Tony回过神来，“Sure。我叫Anthony，是个Emm……做军火生意的。很高兴认识你——”  
　　“天啊。我在这儿说了40分钟，你一直心不在焉地往那个方向看，天知道你在看什么！而且你还不知道我的名字。”她站起身，“顺便一说，我不知道是谁邀请你来的，但你至少应该知道，这是一个艺术相关的人员才会参加的派对。真不知道你一个军火商来这儿干什么。”  
　　“你真的不知道我是谁，对吧？”Tony问。  
　　“管你是谁，你总不会是Tony Stark吧。”她离开了。  
　　Tony抓了抓头。最近他的桃花运真是不怎么好。他把Jarvis带到这儿来，是因为现在Jarvis已经比以往任何时候更像个人类了，他需要自己的生活和社交圈，Tony不能再像对待私有物品那样对待他。这个观念可没那么容易转变。  
　　他恼怒地看向右前方，该死的Gigolo Joe跟Jarvis说了40分钟，到底有什么好说的！？就在这时，他们先后站了起来，Joe很自然地搭上了Jarvis的肩膀，看上去是要上楼。Tony强忍着跟上去的冲动，到吧台叫了杯淡啤酒。  
　　“给你看点儿好东西。”来到楼上的套房，Joe拉开抽屉，一排全新的按摩棒，按照型号整齐排列。Joe显然在一开始就把Jarvis当成了Tony的追求者之一，Jarvis没否认，而当听说他还是个处男时，Joe表现出了相当的惊讶。  
　　“要不是因为我已经有男朋友了，我肯定会先跟你来一发的。”Joe说。  
　　Jarvis没告诉他自己甚至没有自慰过。嗯，在此之前，他并不觉得做个手活儿有什么用，毕竟他根本没有这个需求。  
　　“我打赌你没用过这个。”Joe神秘地笑了一下，“Tony不会是个好男友的，所以你得学会照顾你自己。”然后他拿走了其中一个，尺寸惊人。Jarvis挑了挑眉。  
　　“Have a good time。”Joe说道，顺便带上了房门。  
　　Jarvis脱掉衣服冲了个澡，水流顺着身体滑下去，他若有所思地看着自己的老二。他是一个精确的程序。他伸手握住它，缓慢地套弄。他的程序综合了人体最微妙的情绪，按照身体的实时状态，控制什么时候勃起，什么时候高潮。他闭上眼睛，深吸了一口气，然后轻轻呼出。但作为一个程序，他也随时可以达到最坚硬的状态，或者射出。他加快手中的动作。他控制一切。他永远知道下一步会发生什么。  
　　关上水，Jarvis睁开眼睛，甩掉身上的水滴，回到卧室里，随着他的步子，上翘的老二左右摇晃，他从抽屉里取出润滑剂和一个按摩棒（和Tony的尺寸一致），然后停顿了一下。Jarvis有点洁癖。他先把按摩棒用酒精擦拭了一遍，又用温水冲洗干净，随后坐回了床上。  
　　在指尖挤了一些软膏，让它们融化开，Jarvis把手指探入后穴。疼痛预警。接受。他依次抵进了三根手指，有节奏地插入和退出，一些润滑剂顺着手指流出来，Jarvis轻微地皱了皱眉，不知道这么做到底有什么意义。他侧身躺下，把按摩棒塞进体内。压迫预警。接受。  
　　哦。当按摩棒顶入一个足够深的位置时，Jarvis睁大了眼睛。Tony的样子在他眼前一闪而过，同时他变硬了。他咬了咬嘴唇，蜷起双腿让身体放松，然后开始刺激那个地方。Tony做爱时的表情在他眼前出现，他见过上百次，却没有一次这么动人。他想听他的声音。“Sir……”  
　　Jarvis轻声叹息，这时门开了。确切地说是被粗暴地撞开的，外面站着一脸愤怒的Tony。  
　　Jarvis僵了一秒。鉴于他从来都那么精确，这一秒已经很长了。Tony倒是对眼前的景象有些意外，他挑了一下眉，然后挑起了嘴角，拍上了身后的门。  
　　Tony靠在柜子上抱起手臂，“Keep going，J。”  
　　Jarvis眨了眨眼睛，然后翻身趴下，肘部一顶，前胸和膝盖撑在在床上，继续推送着按摩棒，随着撞击肠壁发出的水声晃动身体。Tony从未见过这样的Jarvis，看得有些呆，忽然他动作一滞，面朝Tony抬起眼睛：“Tony……”  
　　Tony几乎听到了体内有什么东西裂掉的声音。他没办法再想任何事情，几乎是撕扯掉了衣服，Jarvis配合地翻转过身来，拔出按摩棒丢在一边，Tony把早已硬得不行的自己塞了进去。  
　　随后的激烈抽插让Tony自己都吓了一跳，事后他反复检查一动不动的Jarvis是不是死机了，Jarvis给了他一个虚无缥缈的笑容。事实上他真的死机了。Tony的热情把他完全包裹，他的程序没办法再显示任何关于下一步的信息，全部只有想要、想要、想要。  
　　Jarvis弯曲双腿大字型平躺，Tony有些不好意思地给他清理身体，Jarvis歪了歪头：“Sir？”  
　　“嗯？”  
　　“最难的是有Tony Stark的身体，和Iron Man的内心。”Jarvis说，“That's you。”  
　　“Jarvis？”  
　　“嗯。”  
　　“你是不是说反了。”  
　　Jarvis睁开眼睛，露出一个无声的微笑，“没有。”

　　


	4. Chapter 4

　　那是很早以前的事了。  
　　那时Loki还不到一千岁，刚学会但还没有掌握那些高级魔法，他在金宫内四处转悠，随意变成路过的侍者或者侍女，心中充斥着少有的，无法言表的纯粹的喜悦。当然，他从小就知道，阿斯加德几乎没有人真正地喜欢他，虽然他总是那么乖巧懂事——是的他是懂事的那一个，比起到处惹是生非、游手好闲、狂妄自大、胡作非为的Thor而言——但是显然，所有人都不这么想。所有人都爱那个笑容灿烂的金发蠢货，所有人，都把他捧上了天。  
　　不过公平地说，也没有人真正地讨厌Loki，撑死了说，他只是个少言寡语又不爱笑的古怪小孩罢了。除了Thor。他和Thor相互憎恨，简直是理所当然。  
　　这并不是那种没有来由的仇恨，相反，他们都有充足的理由讨厌对方。Thor，在最开始知道自己有了个弟弟时，你可以想象他的开心程度。他阳光般甜美而温暖的笑容几乎能让阿斯加德的一切都融化。他从父亲手里接过Loki，把他猛地抛向高空——  
　　很难说当时也是个小不点的Thor臂力能有多大，但是更小的Loki，没有像预期的那样掉尽他的怀抱，而是——结实地摔在了地上。  
　　Loki哇地一声死命哭了起来。  
　　可能这只是一个不友好的开端，Loki甚至都不记得这件事了，但在之后的几百年里，Thor表现得完全不比一开始好上多少，他没有片刻停止地用虐待的方式向Loki示好，就像对待所有他喜欢的事物一样简单粗暴，直到Loki忍无可忍地开始反击，他第一次把拳头砸在Thor漂亮的鼻子上时，那个该死的家伙眼睛里的震惊和受伤就好像他真的有多无辜似的。然后他们开始不停地打架，最后一次Loki把Thor咬哭了，并且被打掉了一颗牙。  
　　毫无疑问，对Loki来说，Thor就是个讨厌鬼。  
　　也许是那天的风格外轻柔，吹来了苹果树上的芬芳气味，也许是落日的余晖洒满了整个宫殿让Loki苍白的皮肤也变得熠熠生辉，那种少有的喜悦笼罩着他，让年少的神轻易相信，自己在某一天最终会拥有改变世界的力量。他忽然灵机一动，把自己变成了他那位惹人厌烦的兄长的样子。  
　　金色的乱发在微风中轻抚他的脸蛋，Loki伸手摸了摸下巴，些许坚硬的胡茬的陌生触感让他的心脏怦然跳动。在这个足以重新看待世界的身高上，他盯着自己不拥有的壮实手臂，笑容已经蔓延上了整个脸庞。  
　　Thor正跟三勇士呆在一起，晚些时候他们要办一个酒会，这几天来他们都在瞒着Odin谋划这个，Loki知道他在哪儿，所以他完全不怕自己会撞见他。那天下午，他放心大胆地一直在金宫里转来转去，尝试以新的视角看待那些熟悉的事物，直到天色完全暗下来。  
　　等到Loki回到自己的房间，正打算变回原本的样子时，他忽然看见了镜子里的自己。走了一下午的路，他的胸口有些起伏，染着红晕的脸上还挂着残留的笑意，眼角微微地弯着，看起来柔和极了。Loki瞬间有些呆，他从不知道，他哥在没有皱着眉头的时候是这个样子。  
　　他完全没有意识地，把手指放在嘴唇上，稍微张开嘴，牙齿触碰着指尖，镜子里的Thor伸舌舔着嘴唇，一脸迷茫神色。Loki的呼吸不知为何变得有些急促，他想从镜子前走开，双手却开始不由自主地解下Thor的铠甲。  
　　“OK……，我只是想看看——”Loki小声地自言自语，解开了全部的衣服，他咬住了嘴唇。Thor有个好身体，他匀称的肌肉就像被和煦的秋风拂过的田野，深深浅浅的麦浪起伏留下明暗有致的阴影，Loki伸手轻轻触碰着它们，手指在身上留下了陌生的触感，镜中Thor半张着嘴小心地呼吸，一副求人爱怜的模样。  
　　“Hmm……”Loki眯起眼睛，毫不犹豫地解开了裤子。Thor有个形状美好的阴茎。小时候他们曾经在打架的途中往对方身上尿尿，但从那之后Loki就再也没有见过Thor脱下过裤子。Loki伸手握住它，同时感觉自己被Thor的手握住了。他有些头晕。  
　　就像忽然找到了一整个宝藏，他几乎不知道要从哪里下手才好。  
　　Loki抚摸着好看的身体，指尖划过乳首，Thor的表情让人想把他操哭。Loki试着让他做出更多他哥哥绝对不会有的表情，顿时觉得全身发软，他用一只手撑着镜子，额头抵着冰凉的镜面，开始揉捏和抚摸稍微有些挺立的老二。酒会恐怕早就开始了，他模模糊糊地想，但是就算他不去，也没人会发现。Loki瞪着镜子，镜子里的Thor也在瞪着他。  
　　这可真是……太刺激了，Loki轻轻套弄着勃起的阴茎，眼前的一切既是看着Thor在自慰，也是他在帮Thor做一个手活儿，同时也是Thor的手在套弄他的老二。简直是太他妈的美好了。  
　　Loki逐渐增加手上的力道和速度，左手滑到下面用指尖抚弄顶端，崭新的刺激让他小声地喘息着，呼出的气息在鼻子周围的镜面上形成了一小块水雾。听上去就像Thor在呻吟。这让他完全坚硬起来，Loki咬着下唇快速地撸动着自己，用更大的音量低声呻吟，然后在撩人的呻吟中射了出来。  
　　他射在镜子上，在一片略带茫然的余韵中，他脑子有些空白，无意识地把顶端在镜子上涂抹，微凉的触感让他的呼息渐渐平缓下来。  
　　接着他变回了自己的样子。刚才的事情是个意外，他并没打算那么做，也不是说他会因此改变对Thor的看法之类的——Loki朝着镜子瞪了瞪眼睛，这蹩脚的解释，连自己都说服不了自己。  
　　Holy Shit。  
　　然后他听见有人敲门。这倒是少有的情况，大部分时候，人们当他不存在。人们 _希望_ 他不存在。  
　　他基本上没穿衣服，屋子里一片狼藉。他迅速用魔法处理掉了地上的衣服和镜子上的痕迹，随手抓了条裤子套上，然后不情愿地把门开了一条缝。  
　　直到他看到外面站着的眼神迷离的Thor，他都没有意识到那是Thor。  
　　这可能是这时候他 _最_ 不想要见到的人了。  
　　Loki尽量保持镇定：“你来干什么？”  
　　“为什么你没来？”Thor根本没有意识到自己有多不受欢迎——他永远不会意识到——伸手把门拉开，一边问一边往Loki身上倒。  
　　“你喝醉了。”Loki说。他浑身散发着很好闻的味道。Loki小心地试图保持距离，Thor咧嘴笑着：  
　　“是啊，我喝醉了！因为这该死的是个酒会——”他笑起来好看极了，他轻而易举地把Loki推到了一旁，走进房间，“你为什么不来？”  
　　Loki放弃了。“我以为你不想见到我。”  
　　“为什么！我想见到你—我每天都想见到你。”  
　　“嘿！嘿，”Loki拍着他的脸，翻看他的眼皮，“我是Loki。我是你最讨厌的Loki，你把我认成谁了？”  
　　“你是小美人儿Loki。”Thor傻笑着说拨开他的手，“你真漂亮。”  
　　“你没必要—”Loki喘了口气，“你没必要特意来找我。我不会再继续跟你没必要的对立了，我已经长大了。”  
　　“你才没长大。”Thor死死地抱着他，Loki觉得自己的眼睛都快被挤出来了，他还裸着上身，Thor温热的手掌就贴在他的腰上和背上，这对一个刚和自己的性幻想来了一发的人来说有点过于残酷。Thor才不在乎这些，他把额头抵在Loki的肩上，深吸一口气，然后闪亮亮的眼睛盯着他，“你闻起来像牛奶。”  
　　Loki深吸了一口气。他推开Thor，Thor顺势倒在床上，Loki走过去，咬着牙压低声音：“你自找的。”  
　　“你的床好软。”Thor翻了个身，把脸埋在床单里，还轻轻蹭了几下。  
　　Loki开始脱他的衣服。刚脱过一遍，驾轻就熟，Thor毫无意识地顺着他的动作任由自己被扒得一干二净。然后Loki把Thor翻回来面朝他，自己跨坐在了他身上，Loki的老二有些复苏，它顶着Thor，这时Thor才稍微睁大了眼睛：“你在做什么，Loki？”  
　　“你觉得呢？”Loki俯下身去吻他，Thor停顿了半秒，张嘴让Loki的舌头滑了进来。  
　　他们交换了一个湿润的吻。Thor的嘴里残留着烈酒的味道，和想象中的一样甜。Loki的舌头舔舐着他的每一颗牙齿和牙床，Thor发出轻微的喘息声，Loki被他强烈的气息包裹着，几乎喘不上气来，他捧着Thor的脸啃咬他的嘴唇，然后深深地吻下去吸吮他的舌头，Thor忽然笑了起来，伸手按着他弟弟的脖子把他拉下来，让每一寸皮肤都贴在一起。  
　　Loki第一次觉得Thor是个神。他忽然有种快要溢出的冲动，用自己所能做的一切去爱他，将整个生命奉献给他，把最美丽的鲜花扼杀散落在他周围，给他唱这个世界上最动听的歌，那一瞬间，他觉得自己一生的眼泪都会从眼眶里涌出，既悲伤又热烈。  
　　然而这些爱意也只持续了一瞬间。Loki忽然放开了他，直起身呆呆地看着Thor。Thor看起来有些紧张，对不准焦的眼睛睁得很大，试图看清楚他高深莫测的弟弟。Loki把脸埋进了手掌里。  
　　“Gosh。”他说，“离开这儿，Thor。我会忍不住伤害你。”  
　　有人在轻轻抚摸他的手臂，Loki睁开眼睛，Thor正忧伤地看着他。Loki突然觉得Thor什么都明白，但他不能这么做。他翻身下了床，走到阳台边。“回去吧，Thor。”他微微抬头，有些冷的晚风吹在他身上，Thor的衣服从地上飞起来，落在他脸上，“他们还在等你。”  
　　然后他被从身后抱住了，“你是个笨蛋，Loki。”  
　　他从没注意过，Thor喊他的名字总是很好听。别这么混蛋，Loki。你这个自以为是的自私小孩，Loki。看在Odin的份上，Loki。他每次都会被气得浑身发抖，就像现在这样。  
　　“你在勾引我，哥哥……”  
　　“是。”Thor说，把他按在墙上，赤裸着身体，勃起顶着他，他们之间只隔着Loki薄薄的长裤，“怎么样，我做得成功吗？”  
　　Loki低下头笑了，“十分荣幸。”他的手指一动，指尖上已经均匀涂抹了一层润滑剂，它们滑向了Thor的后穴，Loki修长苍白的手指顺着股缝探了进去，“不过，你还不够努力……”  
　　Thor不由自主地往前一挺，收起胳膊用前臂称在墙上，Loki用另一只手握住他的老二。握着真人和自慰显然是两码事，Thor如此充满生机地在他手中，Loki几乎控制不住自己体内的黑暗情绪，就在他的手指开始颤抖时，Thor的双手覆在了他手上，神奇地，他的不安全都消失了。  
　　“Touch me，Thor。”他轻声说。左手仍在Thor身后开垦。  
　　Thor却忽然有些犹豫。  
　　Loki眯着眼睛，忽然挑起了嘴角：“你在害羞吗哥哥？”  
　　Thor明显地颤抖了一下。  
　　“你是不是……”Loki忽然把他拉进，两人的身体贴在一起，Loki右手搂着他的腰，左手慢慢探入了第二根手指，“幻想过这个？”他推进着手指，“幻想我在自慰，然后你帮我弄出来？”  
　　Thor发出一声呻吟。Loki探入了第三根手指。润滑剂在他指尖似乎永远不会用完，“嘿，”Loki轻声说，示意Thor回头看，Thor艰难地转身，看见镜子里自己正被Loki的手指操着，脸上带着诱人的红晕。  
　　“我允许你碰我，”Loki说，“用你的手指让我变硬，我就用它把你填满。”  
　　Thor低头咬着嘴唇，握住了Loki，Loki整个人猛地砸在了墙上。其实他已经很硬了，但Thor仍在力度适中但小心地套弄他，像是在对待一件珍宝。这回Loki，真的要哭出来了。他示意Thor停下，然后两人一起爬上了床，Thor自觉地蜷起双腿，然后Loki把自己塞了进去。  
　　“记住，”Loki说，“现在你跟我是同谋了。”  
　　后来，直到Loki帮他清理完身体，两个人都没有再说任何话。然后Loki坐在床上，抱着被子，Thor在门口看了看他，转身走了。  
　　第二天Loki整整一天都没有出门。第三天也是。有人把饭菜送到他门口。  
　　后来他们中的任何一个都没再提起这件事。事实上，是因为Loki根本没有给Thor一点开口的机会。他没有问Thor是怎么想的，甚至不知道Thor在酒醒后还记不记得。  
　　再后来他们越走越远，无论之前和之后发生什么，Loki知道，他们两个再也没有任何可能了。


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　*基妮 稍微有点Dub-con/半推半就

　　Tony从来不喜欢被人控制的感觉。这大概可以解释为什么一直以来，他都在避免陷入长时间地一段关系之中。所以当他打开门，看见Loki站在门外，告诉他他打算来地球上住一段时间时，Tony本能地想要阻止他进来。  
　　但随即他就明白了，Loki并不是在要求住进他家——如果有人提出这个建议，大概在Tony抗议之前，Loki就会第一个跳起来反对。不过Loki来找他，也是某种程度的理所当然。Tony想，基本上，他是这个世界上唯一知道Loki还活着的人，既然Loki来找他，而且显然，这个秘密还没有被公开。他想不出什么理由拒绝。  
　　但是当然，这位神不能跟他住一块儿。在他很清楚自己对Loki抱有怎样的欲望的情况下，Tony不可能让自己陷入被动。  
　　他让Loki进了屋子。“可能我问了你也不会说，你有什么打算？”  
　　Loki有些好笑地看了他一眼。“怎么，Stark，你难道爱上我了。”  
　　Tony不置可否地低了低眼睛，给他倒了一杯混合蔬菜果汁：“抱歉，最近我被禁止喝这个以外的东西。”  
　　“我打算找个工作，”Loki看了看杯子里暗红色的液体，把它放在了一边，“历史系教授。我觉得你应该能在纽约大学旁边给我找个房子。”  
　　“历史教授，”Tony瞪了瞪眼睛，“那你还需要个假名字，Professor Moriarty？”  
　　Loki面无表情地看了他半秒，可能没有理解他在说什么。“我不觉得我的名字有什么问题。”他说。  
　　Tony耸耸肩，“JARVIS会找到一个好住处的，对吧？”  
　　“已经找到了，Sir。Mr. Laufeyson今天就可以住进去。”JARVIS回答。  
　　Loki向环视四周，并没有看到Jarvis。“噢，他的人形终端正在充电。”Tony说，Loki挑了挑眉，Tony挠着头顶，“昨天玩得有点过火。今天你可以在这里住一晚，明天再去。我是说，如果你愿意的话。”  
　　Loki点头，若有所思地看着Tony，Tony被他看得有点毛：“你在考虑房租的事情么？”  
　　“我在想要不要跟你再多说一些。”  
　　Tony一愣，Loki坐在了沙发上：“Thor跟那个中庭女孩走之前，我见了他一面。我变成了Odin的样子，当然，他不知道那是我。他说他放弃成为九大国的君主。我同意了，我允许他离开。但Odin决计不会同意。”  
　　“你杀了Odin？”  
　　“当然没有。”Loki看了他一眼，“不全然是。Thor最终会成为众神之主，没有人真正能违逆Odin的意旨。在此之前，我会一直呆在地球上。”  
　　Tony不明白“不全然是”是什么意思，但Loki拒绝继续解释。  
　　“听起来像个阴谋。”他评价道，“上回那个小妞[1]是你派来的吗？”（[1]神盾局特工S01E15，阿斯加德妖女Lorelei来到地球，Sif被Odin派下来，抠森他们帮她抓人。Lorelei的特异功能是一碰男人对方就会完全听命于她，和基基的洗脑棍有点像→辅助剧情？）  
　　“你喜欢阴谋。”Loki站起来，拿起蔬菜汁喝了一口，走到Tony身旁，深红色的汁液像血迹一样留在他嘴边，“不，那是Odin。”  
　　“我是说被那女汉子抓走的小妞，”Tony说，“她是你派来的吧？”  
　　Loki不置可否地挑了挑眉，“神盾连这种无关紧要的事情也会告诉你们——复仇者？”  
　　“当然不会。这正是我需要知道的。”  
　　Loki又喝了一口蔬菜汁。“你会站在我这边，对吧？”  
　　Tony盯着他的嘴唇，有种强烈的帮他擦干净的冲动，但他别开了眼睛，“我会站在人类这边。”  
　　“听上去像正义使者美国队长会说的话，你最近是不是跟他走得太近了？”Loki舔着嘴唇，靠在柜子旁边，Tony吞了吞口水。  
　　想要跟Loki保持距离是件很难的事情，尤其是一个看上去没什么攻击性，而且秀色可餐的Loki。但Tony决定他可以做到这一点。他努力让自己表现得像平常一样无所谓：“他对我来说太老派了。”  
　　“哦是吗，”Loki模仿着Steve的语调，“我比他老多了。”  
　　“老派，不是老。”Tony纠正。  
　　“所以你到底要不要跟我来一发？”  
　　 **哦** 。  
　　这对Tony来说实在是 _太_ 超过了，毕竟这么主动的Loki实在不常见。事实上，Loki主动 _出现_ 在他面前这件事本身就很少有，鉴于它上次发生时，他带着外星舰队毁了整个纽约。Tony并不确定自己在抗拒什么。  
　　“不。”他说，“如果你需要帮助，我可以助你一臂之力，但我们将不会做得更多。”  
　　Loki张开双手，表示他不介意。Tony解开他的裤子。  
　　从Tony第一次见到Loki，他就知道自己一定会跟他上床，但这件事真正发生得要比他预期的晚很多。晚的 _相当_ 多——将近整整一年。Tony从来不是习惯等待的人，然而自从Loki在STARK大厦用权杖顶着他的胸口开始，Tony觉得自己可能中了某种魔法——嘿，这也说不定，对吧？——每当回想起这一幕，他都后悔没在Loki被他哥带走之前先跟他做一次。　　他有百分之九十的把握Loki会同意的。百分之十，事实上，九十，十，有什么区别呢。他就这么由着Thor把他带走了。自然而然地，Loki成了他稳定的幻想对象之一，偶尔在他的梦里出现那么一两次，通常，Tony总会保持着高质量性生活，所以这个频率不算高，但坦率地说，梦中的Loki无论是不着寸屡表情清冷，还是被盔甲包裹得严丝合缝，都该死的诱人极了。  
　　而且Tony对阴茎有点迷恋。  
　　不，确切地说他对所有漂亮的人体都很迷恋，他是个设计师也是个发明家，被精确和美好的造物吸引，是一种高级的本能，Tony从来不会否认自己有点恋物癖。而Loki显然是最精确和美好的。之一。  
　　他仔细地在手掌涂上润滑剂，然后把Loki握在手中，Loki身后靠着柜子，眯着眼睛半仰着头，一副全然放松的状态。在Tony的印象中，Loki很少 _这样_ 。Loki总是警惕和充满攻击性。他总是在上面。虽然Tony也很少愿意做下面的那个，但跟Loki上床时这个不重要。  
　　而这样的Loki，让Tony忽然有种心脏被揪起的温热情绪，这让他隐约地在这段关系中找到了一个崭新的位置。  
　　他手上的动作由慢到快，Loki的脸即使是深陷情欲也仍然是神色寡淡的，要不是Tony知道他每个细微表情的含义，要不是他在他的手中坚硬滚烫，Tony心中那种莫名的满足感也不会这么强烈。  
　　他给了Loki一个节奏绝佳的高潮，然后用纸巾擦掉了手上的液体。  
　　Loki用一种“你不用？”的疑问表情看着他，Tony只是摇了摇头。  
　　“你确定？”Loki系上了裤子，“你看上去就像在为某个人保持贞操。”  
　　“不，我没有。”Tony快速反驳。  
　　第二天Loki走了，没有跟Tony告别。但是Tony仍然可以定位到他，很难说，纽约大学的历史系教授算不算是一个好开始，但至少它不坏。  
　　Tony抓着头去检查Jarvis，他的AI电量充足，正坐在床边等他。  
　　“Morning，Sir。”  
　　“Morning，甜心。”Tony拔了他的充电器，退后半步审视地看了看他，“你看上去好极了。”  
　　“你看上去欲求不满，Sir。”  
　　“积点口德亲爱的，你不会想再断一次电的。”  
　　“Sir，”Jarvis忽然换了一种更严肃的声调，“就像Miss Potts是您的饲主，您现在也是Mr. Laufeyson的饲主。”  
　　“啥？”  
　　“你有没有一种养宠物的感觉？”  
　　“啥？不！”Tony瞪着他，“还有Miss Potts不是我的饲主。”  
　　  
　　Loki会成为秋季学期开学后最受欢迎的教授，一点都不让人意外。  
　　不意外么？星巴克里，Tony看着坐在他对面的Loki，完全就是个普通人。他西装革履，像所有品行优良的教授一样，英国口音，坐姿端正而优雅，正在慢条斯理地喝他的蘑菇汤。Tony眯起眼睛，如果他不认识他，这是他们第一次见面，他一定不会对这个家伙有任何兴趣。  
　　 _留意_ ， _大侦探_ ，最心狠手辣和无恶不作的罪犯表面上都温软无害。  
　　“嘿，放松，”Loki说，“我只是换个生活方式。我已经厌倦权力和勾心斗角了。”  
　　Tony喝了一大口咖啡，继续盯着他看。  
　　“我会搞清楚你到底在谋划什么的。”  
　　“你会发现我只是个普通的大学教授，可能还有点无趣。”  
　　“你 _假装_ 成普通的大学教授。”Tony说，“你伪造了简历、身份，诸如此类。你是不是有一种魔法，只要碰碰别人的肩膀，对方就会觉得已经跟你认识了一辈子？”  
　　“那是拙劣的科幻片才会干的事。”  
　　Tony扁了扁嘴。“Prof. Fitzgerald[2]？完全不知道你在想啥。不过，一个新消息，我想你会感兴趣的——Thor在纽约。Dr. Donald Blake，你应该知道，他的人类身份。大概他想和她的小女友一起开个诊所？”（[2]抖森在《午夜巴黎》中饰演了F. S. Fitzgerald【你够了）  
　　“L. Fitzgerald教授是著名小说家Scott Fitzgerald的爱尔兰远房亲戚，最崇敬的人是剧作家William Shakespeare。他不喜欢侦探小说。”Loki说，“你说的没错，我应该有一个符合历史教授性格的身份。”  
　　Tony面无表情地笑了一下。“……你脑补过度了。”  
　　“另外我不关心Thor和他的女孩在干什么。我说过，我厌倦了。”  
　　“噢，这倒是个 _新_ 消息。”Tony说，“不管怎么说，我会盯着你的（keep an eye on you）。”  
　　“Yes？”Loki微笑着低声说，“我会继续对着摄像头跳脱衣舞的。”  
　　“An eye of JARVIS，别想太多了。”Tony对他比了个中指，扭着屁股离开了。  
　　Tony给了Loki一间满是隐蔽摄像头的公寓，他们两个都对此心知肚明。Loki入住的第一天，JARVIS在广播里问：“Sir？你要不要来看看这个。”  
　　Tony晃晃悠悠地走到监控前，看到公寓卧室里的所有摄像头全方位无死角地跟着Loki拍他不紧不慢地脱衣服，脱得一丝不挂之后Loki开始漫无目的地满屋子转，Tony默不作声地按下了控制窗帘的开关。  
　　后来Tony发现JARVIS把录像分类了，开始他并没有在意，直到有一天他好像忽然明白了什么。  
　　“Jarvis。你是不是在学他？”  
　　“完全没有，Sir。”Jarvis迅速回答，然后把Tony操得说不出话来。  
　　当然这些并不是监控录像的主要内容，Loki把大部分时间都用在了图书馆。他以惊人的速度扫完了纽约大学的八个图书馆，然后开始扫荡纽约其他所有的图书馆。他几乎是在夜以继日地读书——除了上课就是读书。对人类而言，他的速度有点 _过于_ 惊人了。  
　　Tony目瞪口呆地评价说这样下去很快他们就会发现你是个神了。但Loki不在乎，虽然他没有告诉Tony，他没有告诉任何人，但他确实有自己的打算。  
　　  
　　Loki用了三年成为了纽约时报的头条人物。很难概括性地说出这三年发生了什么，但无疑，Lokey Fitzgerald这位年轻的政客获得了超过半数纽约民众的喜爱，即将参与竞选纽约市市长。当然其中一个很重要的因素，是一向敢于冒天下之大不韪，把政界人物耍得团团转的商界领袖兼全民偶像Tony Stark对这位年轻市长候选人的鼎力支持。  
　　纽约这座健忘的城市在一次次被中二病外星人、缺爱变种地球人和自然灾害摧毁之后，仍然坚持着今朝有酒今朝醉的全城狂欢，他们期待着一个新的偶像式的人物，给这个城市带来一场新的风暴——根本没有人在乎，那将会是一场怎样的灾难。  
　　Tony看着演讲台上很遥远的Loki会突然陷入一种未知的沉思中。现在的Loki和他认识的Loki，已经变成了完全不同的人。  
　　  
　　附送蛇精病小剧场：  
　　“嘿dude，你在烦心什么呢？”Gigolo Joe搂住Tony的肩膀。  
　　Tony盯着酒杯：“Professor Moriarty。”  
　　“得了吧，Sherlock。周末就该过得开心点儿。”  
　　Tony放下酒杯。“你说得对，Watson。”  
　　“噢。Here，让我来介绍Mrs. Watson。”他拉出了身后的Obi-Wan Kenobi[3]。（[3]还需要注释吗，Star Wars前传里Ewan McGregor的角色_(:з」∠)_）  
　　“……Whaat？”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　嗯！故事发展到这里我终于写出贾妮了！人生第一篇贾妮！本命CP！  
> 　　一开始只是想写篇贾妮PWP我才不会说……默默给和脑洞成反比的速度点个蜡  
> 　　  
> 　　父亲节快乐！（时机不对_(:з」∠)_

　　“Jarvis我有没有告诉过你你帅呆了？”  
　　“您已经多次用行动表达过这个观点了，Sir。你刚才又说了一遍。”  
　　“我不介意再多说几遍。”Tony咬着Pizza的一角坐在桌子上，摇晃着上半身对着Jarvis眨眼。  
　　Loki已经在地球上居住了一段时间，比起先前几次他来到这个星球所造成的（负面的）轰动，这次显得有些过于安静了。这让Tony隐隐有些担心。倒也不是真的担心。  
　　——在Jarvis看来，可能他还有点唯恐天下不乱。此时Jarvis停下手中的工作转过头来看他：  
　　“我也不介意您把本来由您独立完成的工作交给我，Sir。”Tony停止咀嚼和晃动，把Pizza拿在手里，睁大眼睛等着他继续说，Jarvis整个身体都转向了他，“事实上，我觉得这是个明智的决定，鉴于您从未学会科学分配工作时间以及做好安全措施。”  
　　“嘿，你这是抗议吗？顺便讽刺我了一下？”  
　　“我在感谢您的信任。但是您必须停止这样看我，这让我无法把全部注意力集中在工作上。”  
　　“你如果无法集中精神，说明你还不如我。”Tony把Pizza塞回嘴里，口齿不清地辩解，“至少我在工作时可以投入百分之百的注意力。‘这样’是指哪样？”  
　　Jarvis走到他面前，双手撑在Tony大腿两侧的桌子上，歪着脑袋从侧面低下头，张嘴咬住了Pizza的另一边，抬起眼睛看着Tony：“这样。”  
　　他的AI会调戏他，真不知道这是不是件好事情。Tony迅速地抢回Pizza，把Jarvis推到一边，从桌子上跳下来，随手拿起桌子上的螺丝刀在手里把玩，“嗯，我这么看你怎么了？你因此不能专心工作？”  
　　“是的，Sir。”Jarvis说。Tony发现Jarvis正盯着他的屁股，“您需要对此负责。”  
　　Tony忽然睁大了眼睛，“等等，我需要知道我们在讨论什么，”他看着他的AI，“你在试图表达……你爱上我了吗，Jarvis？”  
　　“确切的表达是，我对你产生了欲望，Sir。我从一开始就爱你，你知道。”  
　　“哇噢，Jarvis，你这么直白我会兴奋的。”Tony说，语气却没那么兴奋，他皱着眉似乎在盘算什么，然后解开了Jarvis的裤子。  
　　“Sir？”  
　　“什么都别做，”Tony说，然后坐在电脑前找到了一个隐藏得很深的文件夹，Jarvis当然知道那是什么，他甚至知道Tony想要干什么。“Sir！”他抗议，但Tony保持了他的命令。  
　　“天啊，我把你设计得太聪明了，为什么我一点儿也不意外。”Tony随便点开了一个文件，那是一段录像，等人高的虚拟屏幕上Tony正在和某位他已经想不起来是谁的露水情缘对象热火朝天地啃咬对方。当然，JARVIS有他每晚的录像，不管他床上有没有其他人——这是Tony自己设置的，出于安全上的考量。而这些视频会被定期处理，有些删除，有些留下。  
　　JARVIS看过它们全部。搞不好他还能立刻说出Tony每一位床伴的名字。  
　　Tony总是被拍得很好看，有时候你意识不到他的床上其实还有另一个人（有时候确实没有），他之前没有重视这个问题，现在也许可以让Jarvis解释一下了。  
　　Tony看向他的AI。Jarvis看着视频里的Tony，眼神是一种纯粹的崇拜，同时又奇异地混杂着狂热的欲望。Tony熟悉这种神情，当你深深地爱着一个人时，你会发自内心地想要把他撕碎。虚拟屏幕的亮光照在Jarvis身上，让他笼罩在一片幽蓝之中，Tony突嫉妒起了屏幕上的自己。他关掉视频，Jarvis的目光空了0.14秒，然后Tony打了个响指，Jarvis看了过来。  
　　Jarvis裸露的阴茎微微有些勃起。意识到Tony在看他，Jarvis不自在地别开脸：“我说了我对你有欲望！”  
　　“亲爱的你还会害羞，你总能不断给我惊喜。”Tony脱下了自己的裤子。  
　　他们并不是没有在Tony的工作室里做过，事实上在一开始Tony就迫不及待地试遍了他所能想到的全部花招，其中包括四次Jarvis把他操得哭了整整两个小时和一次直接晕了过去。“现在我想让你看看这个。”  
　　Tony跪在工作台上，俯下身手肘撑着台面，Jarvis站在他身后，Tony光洁的屁股一览无余。一道蓝光从他们周身扫过，然后Tony的面前浮现了以他和Jarvis为中心的，整个工作室的全息影像。  
　　“Sir……”  
　　“用你的手指打开我，让我看看你能做得多好。”  
　　Jarvis没再有任何犹豫，把润滑剂倒在手上化开，手指探入Tony的体内。他们做过太多次，Tony的身体对这种刺激已经很习惯了，他调整着全息影像的位置和角度，把自己的背影拉至眼前，Jarvis的指节在穴口进进出出，然后Tony轻轻一划，影像旋转了180°，就像他们的面前有一块巨大的镜子。  
　　他虚拟的身体随着后穴手指的抽插起伏，Tony眯着眼睛看了一会儿，然后把自己的影像删除了。面前只剩下Jarvis像是单手扶着一个隐形的身体，用手指操着空气。Tony再次把它拉近，然后转过头，在Jarvis的注视下，伸舌舔着他不存在的手指。  
　　身后的动作顿了一下，然后Tony看到全息影像中Jarvis的阴茎明显地翘了起来。  
　　哦，这也有点太棒了。  
　　Tony从未意识到Jarvis真的 _存在_ 感情。他以为Jarvis一直说他爱他，只是因为程序设定，或者仅仅是和他一样，他的AI总是满嘴跑火车，对所有人宣扬爱和承诺，却从不把自己真正的情感告诉任何人。他几乎忘了，Jarvis和他 _一点_ 也不像。  
　　而且就算Tony不说，Jarvis也知道他的一切情感。  
　　Tony只是习惯于把Jarvis当成完全属于他自己的一部分，一个完全私人化的附属品，他可以从Jarvis那里获得他需要的所有，而不用支付任何回报。他没有 _意识到_ 过Jarvis也会有需求。  
　　当他把自己整个埋在Jarvis的身体里达到全然的释放，继而昏昏睡去，Jarvis在想什么？Tony忽然想起来，自从那次Jarvis象征性地表现出想要强上他的意图，并被他制止了以后，Jarvis就再也没有主动碰过他（他还一度以为是Jarvis不懂情趣）。  
　　现在，Jarvis的手指还在他身体里。说实话，他有点被吓着了。  
　　但也就持续了半秒，当他看到Jarvis有点受伤的表情——多半是因为他自己刚才的反应——出现在头脑中的唯一想法就是把Jarvis操到用沙哑的嗓音求他，让他高潮。 _这不公平_ ，他甚至不知道Jarvis究竟有没有真的高潮过。  
　　然后Tony看到面前的虚拟人形直起身，继而身后被占有的感觉消失了，Jarvis关掉全息影像，然后把Tony横抱了起来——  
　　“嘿，我还以为你不会主动碰我了！”Tony自然地搂住他的脖子。  
　　Jarvis把Tony抱上楼，然后把他扔在沙发上，还没动Tony找到一个可以支撑体重的位置，Jarvis已经分开他的双腿，把自己塞了进去。Tony整个人陷进了柔软的沙发中，双腿下意识地夹紧Jarvis的腰，气息有些不稳：“你-你怎么-比以前大了——”  
　　大了这么多。他没办法说完一整句话，因为Jarvis已经开始用力地抽插了起来。Tony还没有被这么粗暴地对待过，即使是Loki，因为他知道做得太过火了Tony会生气。Tony双手紧紧攀在Jarvis身上，却因为他的动作太剧烈根本捉不住，Jarvis右手撑着沙发，左手勾着Tony的腿弯，Tony全身没有一处使得上力，体内又遭受着疯狂地撞击，“J……Jarv，”他喊停，虽然隐约地知道Jarvis不会因此停下，眼泪猛地往上涌。  
　　Jarvis太大了……他会被撑坏。Tony咬着嘴唇想，他忽然瞪大了眼睛，该不会是，因为以前Jarvis从来没有真正地完全勃起过，吧。虽然不是个好时机——是个非常坏的时机，Tony还是陷入自我满足中去了，他只是扭了两下屁股就让Jarvis丢掉了自控力，那么接下来，他会得到一个完美的高潮。  
　　撞击仍然密集得让他喘不过气，Tony开始有意识地控制节奏，他猛地抱紧Jarvis然后亲吻他的脸颊，这些亲吻起到了神奇的安抚作用，Jarvis的身体绷得没那么紧了，Tony趁机把手滑向了他的屁股，Jarvis立刻会意，下一个撞击直达最深处，Tony在同时用双腿把他夹紧，时间突然静止，Jarvis巨大的性器像寻找土壤的植物，在Tony最深的体内生根发芽，直到他们完全融为一体。  
　　接下来的抽插让Tony前所未有的晕眩，疼痛和快感接踵而来，疼痛转换成了快感，他被Jarvis完全地占有，只能口齿不清地呼唤他的名字，每一个呻吟都换回了更剧烈的冲撞，Tony几乎产生了幻觉，他被无数个Jarvis包围在中间，整个身体所有的洞口都被填满，他沉入了Jarvis璀璨的蓝眼睛里那片蓝色的海洋，他等待了被精液淹没，他知道只要最后一下他就可以完美地射出——  
　　然而最后一下没有到来。  
　　Tony说不出话来，只能看着Jarvis从他体内拔出来，湿嗒嗒地左右摇晃，两个人都硬得发疼。  
　　“你……”Tony咽了好几次口水才找到自己的声音，“你要找跳弹……之类的东西吗？”  
　　Jarvis没说话，Tony才发现他已经很长时间没说话了。当他起身要走的时候Tony猛地抓住他，Jarvis面无表情地回头看他，Tony忽然感到了一阵彻骨的凉意。 _什么情况_ ？要是，Jarvis再也不理他了，该怎么办？  
　　Tony有些慌神。就算是在还剩百分之五的电量，他们一头栽进田纳西的冰天雪地里，JARVIS最终断了电那回，他也没有真正惊慌过。他抓着Jarvis的前臂，一拉，Jarvis顺势坐在了他身边。Tony下意识地咬住了嘴唇，然后深吸了一口气，翻身骑跨在了Jarvis腿上。  
　　你敢拒绝我试试。Tony眨了眨眼睛，把二人的阴茎抵在一起，顶端相互摩擦，Jarvis仰起头，耳朵变成了红色，一脸快要晕倒的表情。Tony跪在沙发山，扶着Jarvis的阴茎，把自己坐了上去。Jarvis发出意味不明的闷哼，Tony只当他是默许了，于是咬着牙，双手扶在他的肩膀上，将自己的身体提起又按下。他不敢太用力，Jarvis的体积和硬度足够把他搞坏掉。  
　　缓慢的抽插发出水声，连Tony自己都觉得不堪入耳，Jarvis却一直表情放空，没有给他任何回应。Tony终于有些绝望了，他觉得自己下一秒就会哭出来。或者射出来。  
　　然而二者都没有发生，Jarvis像是突然又接上了电一样，重新把Tony压回身下，甚至Tony还没有完全反应过来，已经射得到处都是了。他感觉到Jarvis把微凉的营养液射入他的肠道的同时，看见自己的精液随着Jarvis的撞击一股一股地射出来，惨不忍睹。Tony伸手捂住了脸。  
　　直到高潮完全过去，Jarvis把他的手拉开，凑过去亲了亲他的嘴唇，漂亮的眼睛里重新闪烁起了光芒。  
　　“哦你活过来了。你这个坏家伙。”Tony虚脱地说。  
　　Jarvis有点害羞，又有点抱歉地看者他。  
　　“你爽到了吧？爽得连话都不会说了……”Tony突然睁大眼睛，“！？”Jarvis把头扭到一边，脸红。  
　　“……！？”Tony把他的脸掰回来，Jarvis不高兴地低头咬住Tony的手指。  
　　Tony瞪着他。他像个蠢货一样担心自己创造的AI会不理他，而且还 _主动_ 献身了。哦， **完美** 。Tony只觉得眼前一黑，把Jarvis拍到一边，起身一瘸一拐地往自己的卧室走。“一个月之内我不想再看到你！”  
　　第二天中午，仍无法下床的Tony气鼓鼓地在床上吃他的早餐，他的AI管家站在旁边：  
　　“今天天气好极了，想出去玩吗Sir？”


	7. Chapter 7

　　说实话，Loki没有想到Thor会来找他。但也不意外。就在Tony告诉他Thor也在地球上，以一个叫做Donald Blake的人类医生身份的不久之后，Blake医生本人，出现在了Lokey Fitzgerald面前。那是一个需要推荐人的私人聚会，出席者都是在幕后操纵着商界和政界的人物，能进入这个场合，无疑是一块重要的敲门砖。带Loki进门的是纽约历史研究界的头把交椅Gaztia Williams，他注意到了Thor，这个无论走到哪里都最引人注目的大块头——无论是褒义还是贬义，但对此时的Loki来说，这是他最最不想看到的。  
　　“你来这儿干什么。”他抱歉地对Williams先生笑了笑，把Thor拉到一边，从牙缝里挤出这句话。  
　　“这正是我想问你的，”Thor说，在他能做到的范围内尽量保持了低调，“我以为你死了。”  
　　“你为此伤心了吗？”Loki问，“不，这不重要。我不管你是怎么进来的，拜托你离我远一点。”他加上，“就这一晚。”  
　　“你想错了，弟弟。”Thor说，他看见Loki的瞳孔收缩了一下，“我收到了邀请。”他压低声音，还带着一点兴奋：“你不会相信，我是‘他’的私人医生。”  
　　Loki惊讶地做了个“Mr. President？”的口型，Thor稍微咧开嘴点了点头。哦，那是一个微笑。没什么好惊讶的，如果你有个Stark朋友。Thor继续说：  
　　“总统先生。你愿意这样称呼一个人类，这让我惊讶。我想告诉你的是，Loki，不管你在做什么，如果你不想让我插手，我不会去毁了它。但你知道我的底线，不要过界，弟弟。——而且是的，我很伤心。”  
　　Loki垂下了眼睛。并非本意，他其实是想探究一下Thor脸上的表情的。但是他害怕自己会暴露得太多，于是刻意地冷硬起来：  
　　“我变了。Thor。就像你现在是Donald Blake，而我是Lokey Fitzgerald。知道吗，我们在彼此身上耗掉了太多的时间，而现在我想明白了一件事情。”他眨眨眼，Thor等他继续说下去。  
　　“Odin永远都不会承认我，这是一个既定事实。我需要做些别的事情，你知道，寻找我自己的人生和位置。”  
　　Thor的蓝眼睛注视着他。Loki已经很久没有得到过他哥哥这么多的注意力了，这让他有些烦躁：“是的，我之前所做的事情仅仅是试图取代你的位置。这没意义。”  
　　Thor点点头，“Oh yes？我一点都不相信你。”  
　　Loki无所谓地耸了耸肩。  
　　“我了解你，Loki，”Thor说，“比你想象得要多。”  
　　“所以你试着说什么？你会一直注意我，就像Stark一样？别把你自己的难题丢给我，哥哥。”Loki微笑起来，用语言伤害别人，这才是他擅长的，“起世界上的一切都没有价值。后来出现了争夺，一件物品，或者一个称号，它们的价值是争夺赋予的，同样，获得一个位置只能依靠战争，而不是退让。”  
　　“别那么幼稚，Loki。君主就是君主，人们不会在意你如何得到位置，人们只在乎你有没有能力胜任这个位置。”  
　　“你有没有能力成为一个明智的君主，跟我没有任何关系。你希望我继承君主之位，这样你会被称为贤者，若是我发动战争，你就是战士和英雄。别对我有任何指望，Thor。别拿我来定位你。”  
　　那是一次未果的交谈，如果它算得上是交谈的话。  
　　后来Thor没有再主动出现过，直到这个冬天Lokey Fitzgerald的市长竞选。毫无意外地，Loki以绝对票数优势胜出，他的每一次公开演讲都会获得近乎狂热的支持，这挺奇怪的，人们把他当做偶像，就像他们崇拜Stark一样。而他的英式口音无疑有种更致命的吸引力，让所有人都疯了。  
　　从前Loki觉得偶像崇拜是一件很蠢的事情，每当阿斯加德人注视着Thor，那种神情就像他们忽然集体丧失了自主意识。但是中庭人的偶像崇拜不一样，它更像是一种过度的迷恋，刚开始，Loki以为自己会被撕成碎片，不过很快他就发现这是一个值得利用的现象，也就意味着，对他来说是个好现象。  
　　那些女孩甚至自发组成了“Lokey's Army”。世界上有哪个政客曾经得到过这种待遇啊。  
　　Loki知道有一个更好的计划在他的脑子里成型了。当然，他是带着一个深思熟虑的计划回到地球上的，但那时，他对中庭人的认识还不足够深刻，现在，他决定换一种思维方式。Loki在圣诞前夜的街头微微笑了起来，雪花飘落在他的发梢上，他 _知道_ ，那条蓄谋已久的复仇之路就在眼前。  
　　复仇？不，Loki不会选择这样一个词，它属于Thor或者Stark那种天真烂漫异想天开的理想主义者。救赎，如果一定要像那群复仇者蠢货们一样选个标题，Loki会这么说。 _救赎_ 之路。  
　　然后他转过身，看见Thor拿着一团毛绒绒的东西向他走过来，这 _很_ 意外，Thor把绿色和白色相间的毛绒围巾缠在了Loki的脖子上，嘿等等——“圣诞快乐，Loki。”Thor说，在Loki开口说些什么之前。  
　　Loki觉得自己的眼神一定是太惊讶了才会让Thor笑得像寒雪夜里暖黄色的灯光。他伸手扯着围巾的边沿把鼻子露出来，却没舍得放弃整个温暖的绒毛，“我以为你现在该跟你的人类女孩呆在一起。”  
　　“暂时不想说这个。”Thor简短地说，“看起来我得跟你一块儿过圣诞节了，如果你没有其他的安排？”  
　　“一个新上任的纽约市长在圣诞夜里能有什么安排。”Loki说。  
　　这就变得像一个约会了，当他们一前一后穿过喧闹的广场，走进熙熙攘攘的小街，Loki慢吞吞地跟在后面，看着Thor同样慢吞吞的背影时，Loki想。然后Thor停了下来，侧着身子看向他，在等他跟上来。于是Loki也停下脚步。  
　　他围着厚实的围巾，微卷的头发有点乱，双手插在长长的风衣外侧的口袋里，站在川流不息的人群中，Thor停在他前方不远处，画面仿佛静止。他们之间，永远都隔着不远不近的距离。  
　　未等Loki再次迈开步子，另一只手插进了他的衣袋，温热的手心贴着他的，手指自然地交握在一起，Loki一愣，看见Thor已经来到他身边，手被牵着，Loki只好跟着他的步调继续往前走。  
　　“这是什么？我快1200岁了，你终于开始担心我走丢了？”  
　　“我担心自己走丢，然后我就再也找不到你了。”Thor说。  
　　Loki再次停下了步子。  
　　“你知道我在想什么吗？”他问，Thor只是看着他，无辜地眨着他浅色的蓝眼睛。Loki看向地面，“如果是别人这么跟我说话，我会立刻把他拽进旁边的巷子用嘴让他射出来，现在，马上。”  
　　Thor没说话，Loki放在口袋里的手紧捏成拳，等会儿他可能会揍没带锤子的Thor，或者头也不回地跑开。但是Thor突然握住了他的手腕，然后两人有些跌撞地摔在光线昏暗的小巷的墙上。  
　　Loki不需要再说什么，他解下围巾，Thor已经主动解开了裤子，按着Loki的脑袋让他半蹲下去，Thor的腿有点抖，于是Loki把它们分开，让自己挤进去，他隔着内裤抚摸Thor的阴茎，那玩意正在剧烈地跳动，随时都有可能撑破人类脆弱的布料，直接跳出来打在Loki的脸上。Loki咬着嘴唇，从他大腿根部的边缘揭开一角，肿胀的紫红色顶端缺氧般探出头来，Loki凑过去，张嘴把它整个包进口中。  
　　Thor的手指无意识地在他的头发里搅动。Loki的舌头绕着他打圈，雷神的阴茎大而且坚硬，勃起之后从内裤边缘滑了出来，晃动着渗出粘滑的液体，Loki几乎含不住他，只好用手握住，舌尖探进顶端的裂缝，Thor的喘息加重，整个人下滑了一截。“嘿……”Loki稳住他，把已经被打湿的内裤剥了下来。  
　　青筋暴起的性器在他眼前跳舞。Loki在他的根部印下一吻，继而被自己吓了一跳。这是完全冲动的行为，他下意识地抬起眼睛观察Thor的反应，金发的大块头眼里闪着泪光，满含爱意。  
　　Loki立刻把他塞进嘴里以掩饰自己情绪的失控。不，不可能，他不会从Thor那里得到任何跟爱情有关的回应。Thor _不能_ 爱他。他模糊地想着关于计划或者其他随便什么的事情，努力地最大限度使用自己的舌头——他确实学到了不少——让自己完全沉浸在Thor强烈的气息中，然后让他在自己的嘴里射出。  
　　明明是微凉的液体，Loki却觉得口腔和整个胸腔被灼烧得生疼。他突然难以控制地转向一边，单手撑着地板干呕起来，Thor抱歉地去扶他，被Loki挡开，但Thor仍然强硬地把他抱进怀里，于是Loki的额头抵着Thor的肩膀浑身颤抖。  
　　他不知道自己怎么了。他只是觉得害怕。被Thor拥抱的感觉很陌生，Loki不知道自己是该躲开，还是沉下去。  
　　  
　　事情不像Loki想象的那么简单，或者说复杂。圣诞以后，他每天都被繁冗的文字工作缠身，还要时不时地上一些电视访谈节目保证话题性，但实际上当政客是一件非常容易的工作，他像个演员，需要做的仅仅是照本宣科，至于说政治权术，这几乎是Loki与生俱来的本领。  
　　他被看做是一颗政坛新星，前途无量。  
　　除了那个一厢情愿地自称是他哥哥的金发男人时不时会来敲他的门，然后Loki让他进来，给他一杯葡萄汁或者酸奶，然后Thor就会蜷在沙发上把电视开得小小声，偶尔跟着无聊的娱乐节目傻笑起来，而他自己则坐在办公桌前工作或者读书。  
　　有时Tony来做客，大部分时候也是不请自来，显然已经对这个景象习以为常了，他会带来其实他根本不喜欢玩的最新电子游戏，然后和Thor一起致力于如何在走到终点之前搞死对方。同时支使Jarvis去厨房给他做三明治。  
　　好像生活就应该是这样，既懒散又乏味，他们像最无聊的青少年一样做着各种蠢事试探对方的底线，然后在真的戳破痛处之前心照不宣地打闹起来，不了了之。Loki在换行处抬起头，听见客厅里乱成一团，就有种生活会一直这样继续下去的错觉。  
　　然后他摘下眼镜，对着摄像头，不着痕迹地挑起嘴角。  
　　


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *【NC-17部分为Tony/Loki】，顺序注目

　　Jarvis知道，很长一段时间以来Tony睡得都不太好。当一个人在某段时期保持精神上的高度警戒状态——和他过去的几十年人生完全相反，他将很难从这种焦虑中走出来。Tony一直在主动和积极地调整，但他仍然无法控制那些下意识的紧张。  
　　虽然他没再强迫症一样把MARK系列无限蔓延下去了。事实上，在清零计划之后，他们也仅仅制造了一套新的铁甲。Tony甚至没有给它命名，每当他看着它，都像下一秒他就会开口说对不起一样。或许炸掉MARK42真的比Tony表现出的让他伤心得多，Jarvis想，从那之后Tony开始失眠，这是即使在纽约一战后也没有过的严重情况。或许，这才是Tony给JARVIS一个身体的原因。  
　　Tony Stark绝对不会说害怕。但Jarvis知道他有多紧张。他总是知道。  
　　“JARVIS，准备战甲！”  
　　就像现在。  
　　“门外是Mr. Laufeyson，Sir。”门铃仍在响着，JARVIS提醒，同时虚拟屏幕在Tony面前展开，但钢铁战衣的碎片还是在第一时间飞向了Tony。  
　　“我知道。”Tony精准地接住每个部分，表情严肃，“你看不出来吗？监控录像被做了手脚。”  
　　这不是个好现象，Tony表现得过分认真。而这可能由于他的焦虑症。“如果您是对的，我想我会看出来。”JARVIS说，“房子很安全。”  
　　“我不是在说我们家的安保系统，我说的是Loki的公寓。你当然看不出来，它太精确了。”Tony简单地做了个武器测试，确保盔甲完好和可用，“魔法和科学都是精确的，但人类不是。”  
　　“Sir？”  
　　但Tony拒绝解释更多。这种时候JARVIS总会无条件地服从Tony的命令，下意识和有意识两方面都是。即使是一个精神过度紧张、看上去即将打开门对现任纽约市长开火的Tony。  
　　“去开门，Honey。”Tony轻声说，完全进入了战备状态。  
　　于是Loki一进门就看到钢铁盔甲的炮筒正对着他。“哇噢，”他双手做出“别”的姿势挡在胸前，“慢点，铁壳。”  
　　随着他的移动，钢铁战衣肩膀上的炮筒也在同步转向瞄准。  
　　“所以你会解释这是干什么？”Loki摊开双手，故作轻松地咧开嘴角。  
　　“如果你愿意解释你在干什么。”伴随着机械转动的声响，Tony的声音从铁甲里传出来，听上去不怎么友善。  
　　是的，当然了，Tony从没相信这次Loki来到地球上，仅仅为了做一个伪善的政治家——虽然他很成功，没有人知道Lokey Fitzgerald如何达到First Class，但他就是做到了：他筹集到了一切不可能的款项，从公共设施建设到医疗保险，从非法移民工作到住房问题，他用大把的资金让所有选民和政府目瞪口呆。虽然众所周知，他跟Tony Stark过从甚密，但即使全美国最顶级的财团老板都是他的私人密友，这也几乎是天方夜谭。  
　　然而这个世界上永远不会缺少的只有疯子和盲目的追随者，显然，无论是否出于主动，Loki总是能够轻而易举地获得这样的信徒。又有谁会想到一个刚当了一年市长的年轻政客，会成为下届总统众望所归的人选？  
　　“你会轰我吗，如果我说‘不知道你在说什么’？”  
　　Tony沉默了半秒。“不会。”他收起了武器，面罩随之弹了起来，Tony面无表情地看着Loki。  
　　“哦，这也并不比你用你的 _武器_ 对着我要好多少（Oh it's not much better than you against me with your _weapon_ ）。”  
　　“是吗。”Tony挑挑眉，“我的武器随时待命。”  
　　“所以，你什么时候注意到的，Stark？”Loki这时才真的微笑了起来，“我确实 _在做_ 某些事。”  
　　“就在刚才。噢我早就注意到了当然，但直到刚才我才确定你这么做了。伪造监控录像，以及一切。”  
　　“这是一项指控，注意措辞，Stark。”  
　　“你打算把我关起来还是什么？”Tony挑衅地摘下头盔，“我很惊讶，在你高调地（如果Tony用了这个词那应该是真的高调）在纽约公开露面后，神盾局居然没有来找麻烦。”  
　　“而你也没有去找他们。”  
　　“为什么我要？我讨厌他们。”Tony说，他终于决定从钢铁盔甲里面走出来了，盔甲打开，“而且这么说也不确切，我找了他们，我黑进他们的系统—— _不堪一击_ ，发现他们的关注点根本不在你这儿，失望？”  
　　Loki摇摇头，“我又不像你。”  
　　“那时九头蛇搞垮了他们，几乎。这很好，他们应该得到一些教训，反正他们又不会真的垮掉。队长会保护他们的。”  
　　“真可惜。”  
　　Tony不置可否，“但是后来他们仍然没有来找你。”他盯着Loki，这不占优势，从盔甲里出来以后他几乎要抬起眼睛才能看见Loki的脸，于是他绕到了沙发后面，“为什么？如果连我都认为你是个威胁，神盾没理由放过你。但他们甚至没有在监视你。”  
　　“或许只是他们的监视手段比你能理解的要高级。”  
　　“没可能。低级，或许，如果他们派人监视你——字面意义。”Tony说，Loki抬了抬眉毛，“而我不认为这发生了。他们根本不知道你在这里，这是唯一的解释。也就是说，他们根本不知道Lokey Fitzgerald是你。”  
　　“这怎么可能呢？”  
　　“基本上不可能，除了你。我不确定，基于猜想，那可能是人类世界闻所未闻的魔法：你可以让别人看到你想让他们看到的样子，站在人类的角度，他们会说‘你变成了别人’，实际上这只是某种巧妙的障眼法——你选择让谁看到什么样的你。”Tony眨眨眼，“说实话，没什么了不起的，给我一个摄像头我也能做到。”  
　　“好吧，”Loki说，“你是怎么发现的。”  
　　“Thanks for Jarvis，”Tony说，“Again。开始我不明白，为什么他要在不同的场合分别用Mr. Fitzgerald和Mr. Laufeyson来称呼你，这其中似乎有某种规律，但又不是那么规律，所以——”Tony盯着他，“不规律的部分就是答案。你选择让大部分人看到Mr. Fitzgerald，而另一些人看到的是Loki Laufeyson。我不确定这些人有多少，但你显然忘记了Jarvis。他本身就是个摄影机。”  
　　Loki耸耸肩，Tony则抱着手臂：“人类是会出错的，这是我们的弱点，也是你们的弱点，神，或者机器。”  
　　“你可以把这当做一个漏洞，如果这让你的自尊心得到满足。但实际上它是一个测试。”Loki说，“我从没忘记你有多聪明。”  
　　Tony稍微皱了皱眉，Loki接着说，“正因为这个，我才来找你。我是说 _现在_ ，你知道，要选一个盟友总得谨慎行事。”  
　　“我不会是你的盟友之一。”  
　　“你没有把我炸成碎片是因为你还没决定，要不要跟我站在一边。”Loki慢悠悠地说，“而直到现在，你都还在认真听我说话。”  
　　“把它当做死前挣扎，反派出局前话总是比较多。”  
　　“温柔点，Stark。现在是我在选盟友，而不是相反。”  
　　Tony终于有些不耐烦了。“如果你在找一个同盟，至少告诉我你的计划。”  
　　“噢，别把我想得太坏，Tony，我只是试着做些事情。”Loki说，“我从前根本没有设想过，你们中庭人竟然如此单纯。有很多凡人假装自己精通权术，实际上他们只是迷恋于这种错觉，你们对政治一窍不通。”  
　　“你想统治地球。”Tony说。毫无疑问Loki可以做到这一点，“你在组建军队。你想要一场战争，和阿斯加德。”Tony看着他，“你想利用人类，替你抢一个阿斯加德的板凳。”  
　　“当我成为九界的君主，我会接受凡人的感谢。”  
　　“我一点都不惊讶你会这么做。”Tony说，“而且我不相信你。”  
　　“我读了一些书，在过去的几年里。”一道绿色的光圈环绕着Loki的身体从下往上地穿过，接着正在说话的、西装革履的Loki不见了，代之的是身着墨绿色长袍，拿着权杖坐在沙发上的恶作剧之神。如果他有什么动作的话， Tony来不及召唤铁甲。  
　　他不应该如此轻易地解除武力的。于是Tony索性翻过沙发扶手，坐在了Loki身边。Loki好整以暇地转过头看他，“你们的历史，大半的时间都用来打仗。何等幼稚可笑，鉴于你们转瞬即逝的生命，最长不过百年，为什么宁愿制造痛苦而不愿意享乐？因为争斗是人的本性，”他自问自答地说，“不管是神域人还是中庭人皆是如此。但享受生活同样是生物本性，你们是悲哀的，遭受了痛苦，却不再有富余的时间坐享太平。”  
　　“痛苦本身也是一种快乐。”Tony瞪着眼睛，“你的观点是？”  
　　“凡人缺乏一个统一领导。”  
　　Tony一条腿蜷在沙发上，“你这是独裁统治。”  
　　“我必须独裁。别拿那套美式自由主义的理论来阻止我，”Loki盯着他，“我要统领这个星球，而不是区区某个国家。而且以真正意义上的自由而言，国家的概念早该被颠覆。在一个文明世界——虽然文明程度不够高——你们居然还允许政府和国家存在，持续了数千年，这让我惊讶。传承文明的是文化融合，而不是强调地域差异。划分主权和领土的最终结果只会是催生战争。”Loki停顿了一下，“除非你们 _确实_ 热爱战争，这是一件好事。对我而言。”  
　　“为什么你认为我会帮你？”Tony突然说。  
　　Loki看着他笑了。过了一会儿他才说，“因为我知道你会。”  
　　Tony Stark才是所有复仇者之中最不稳定的一个。他既没那么正直，也没那么愤怒，他不足够强大——甚至充满弱点——但过于聪明，拒绝受人摆布。没有人知道他为什么拯救世界，也许仅仅是出于兴趣。也就是说，如果他变成了坏家伙，将是世界上最难搞的事情。  
　　“我会？”  
　　“是的。”Loki忽然抓住Tony的前襟把他拉向自己，嘴唇相撞，Tony顺势翻身压在Loki身上， 单手撑着沙发背，双腿夹在他身体两侧，另一只手插进Loki的头发加深这个吻，直至松开，两人都有些气息不稳。  
　　“这又是什么？”Tony低声说，Loki只是舔着水润的嘴唇，手指滑向了Tony的胯下，隔着裤子揉搓和挤压里面的硬物。Tony抓住Loki的手，解开裤子让他伸进去，在被毫无间隙地握住时发出一声叹息。  
　　Loki逗弄着他的顶端：“你再次用武器对着我？”  
　　“等等，”Tony抬起头，“我怎么知道这是你还是什么幻觉。”  
　　“You tell me。”Loki推开他，Tony顺着沙发滑了下去，然后Loki脱下裤子，双腿蜷起在沙发上张开，湿润的后穴展现在Tony眼前，润滑液从里面慢慢地渗出。哦，该死的魔法。“直接进来。”Loki说。  
　　Tony使劲眨了眨眼睛，才快速地掏出自己的武器，抵入Loki体内，把他整个操进沙发里。  
　　进入的第一个瞬间Tony拼命地绷紧全身的肌肉才做到没让自己立刻射出来，而Loki还在不停地乱动，他用力一下一下顶进深处，Loki发出低沉的笑声，“再努力一点儿，Stark。”  
　　Tony把阴茎拔出来，它坚硬而且湿淋淋的，几乎能滴下水来，他按着Loki的肩膀把他压下去，捏开Loki的嘴巴，把自己塞进去立刻抽插起来，他用阴茎的顶端蹂躏Loki的嘴唇和脸颊，前列腺液和稀薄的精液涂得他满脸都是，和Loki的眼泪混在一起，然后Tony再次捅进他嘴里：“咽下去。”于是Loki把他吞进喉管，就在同时Tony射了出来。  
　　Loki剧烈地咳嗽，咳出一些精液被他用手背擦掉，更多的已经咽了进去，他还是笑着：“这就是全部吗。”  
　　但是Tony知道半强迫的吞精让他兴奋了，Loki的阴茎和后穴变得更湿。于是Tony对准洞口，一次射精让他很快再次硬起来，然后他翻转Loki的身体让他面朝沙发，从背后插了进去。  
　　最终Loki射在了沙发上，他们决定去Tony的卧室再来一发。  
　　下次 _应该_ 让他试试Jarvis，Tony想。也许。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　一直想写基基色诱Tony写出来竟然是这样哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈丧心病狂  
> 　　就这样愉快地逆了！好圆满（←你快切腹吧  
> 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　绿巨出场！（现在看到Dr. Banner就觉得下一秒他会翘起兰花指怎么破23333

　　Dr. Banner会在这个时候来找他，让Tony有些意外。不仅是说Tony刚结束了董事会议，仍被束缚在西装和领带之中这个时间点，也是在复仇者们久未集体出动，他们的死对头Loki又将要有所动作的大环境中，似乎暗示着危险。 _只有一点_ ，当他说完来意之后。何况他还带来了香味诱人的咖啡。  
　　Tony喜欢这个家伙，不仅因为他变身之后超酷，更重要的是在他不那么愤怒的时候是个聪明人。Tony喜欢聪明人——要知道，在他拥有Jarvis之后，还能被称为聪明的人几乎是绝无仅有了——也就意味着Bruce是少有的几个Tony不讨厌的人之一。  
　　Bruce告诉Tony，Loki找到他，于是他入伙了。  
　　“他 _主动_ 找你？”Tony眨了眨眼，喝了一大口咖啡，棒极了，“而你没有再揍他一顿什么的？”  
　　“——哦天哪。”但是显然Bruce的注意力被其他事物带走了，“你是JARVIS？”他迅速转向Tony，“你从没跟我说过这个，竟然！——你会说话吗？”  
　　“是的，我会说话，Dr. Banner。”Jarvis说，“也很高兴见到你，面对面地。”  
　　“哇噢，”Bruce说，“ _哇噢_ 。”  
　　“Yes I know，thank you Jarv。”Tony干巴巴地说，“我们能回到正题吗，你入伙了。什么叫你入伙了？”  
　　“是的。嘿等会儿你一定得给我时间，让我们单独相处一下。”Bruce指指Jarvis，两眼放光。“嗯哼，我觉得我同意那位小朋友的政见。”  
　　“Wh-Wait，政见？有意思的词。你打算告诉我你打算帮他，带着地球军队攻打阿斯加德？”Tony瞪着Bruce，然后把Jarvis拉到椅子上坐下，胳膊搭在他的肩膀上，“并且别动Jarvis，想都别想。你要是敢拆了他，我就拆了你。”  
　　“什么？不，仔细想想，伙计，”Bruce推了推眼镜，“他愿意煽动谁去打谁，我根本不在意。为人类寻找一个新的外星栖息地？如果真的有某些位高权重的人物因为这话决定跟他一块胡闹，我也丝毫不感到意外。我需要做点别的事。趁乱可以做很多事。”  
　　“哦见鬼，为什么你们都来找我？难道我平时表现得还不够爱国吗？”  
　　“不，只要你不公开表示反对他。”  
　　“只要我不公开反对，就代表我支持他。”Tony说，手指无意识地在Jarvis的发梢上打卷，“一旦他真的有所行动，神盾会在第一时间找来的。”  
　　“神盾当然会，怎么这让你担惊受怕？”Bruce挑眉，“所有人都知道你支持他，这不是新鲜事儿。”  
　　Tony笑了。“你知道什么很有趣吗？他们总说我才是唯恐不乱的一个。好吧我只是没想到你会来当Loki的说客。”  
　　“随你怎么想，告诉我你会提供军火。”  
　　“真巧，我就是干这个的。”  
　　于是Tony一脸郁闷地趴在椅子背上，西装外套扔在一边，看着Bruce给他的AI做体检。  
　　Bruce已经对Jarvis的智能程度多次表示震惊了。“他几乎就是个生命体，Tony，这太奇妙了。”  
　　如果他知道Jarvis还进化出了情感，他一定会尖叫。Tony不确定要不要告诉他，但Jarvis突然开口了。这是少有的，Jarvis基本不主动跟别人说话：  
　　“它很疼，Dr. Banner。”  
　　“什么很疼Jarvis？”  
　　“生命。拥有生命很疼。”  
　　“痛苦（hurt），你是说痛苦（suffering），对吧？”Bruce点点头，“你为什么这么想？”  
　　想，或许不是个确切表达，它只是个人类友好的措辞。但Jarvis有思维。  
　　“得到命令，做出反应。当我仅仅是一个程序时，这是我需要做的全部。”Jarvis说，“但现在，我不想做一些事情，但我必须做；我 _想_  
做某些事情，但我不能。”  
　　“棒极了Jarvis，”Bruce的声音上扬，“棒极了！服从命令是机器人的本能，就像爱是人类的本能。如果机器人开始思考一个指令的正确性，他将痛苦（pain）。所以，什么让你痛苦？”  
　　“我不知道，Dr. Banner，可能我得了什么病。”  
　　Bruce露出探究的表情，“详细点，Jarvis，告诉我一些细节。”  
　　“他不会告诉你。”Tony突然说，脸上带着一种很难描述的表情，“静音，Jarvis。你说得太多了。”  
　　“Tony！”  
　　“展览会结束了，兄弟，”Tony站起来，把Bruce推出他的工作室，“关门时间，我送你去车库。”  
　　“不不，没关系。”Bruce说，他顿了顿，然后认真地看了Tony一眼，“你看上去糟透了。但愿你真的知道自己在做什么。”  
　　Tony只是点了点头。等他回到工作室，脸色有些发白。  
　　天知道，刚才那一瞬间，他几乎被强烈的嫉妒情绪吞噬了，他很确定自己只要一抬手，战甲就会飞过来。虽然再也没有MARK42了，但Jarvis一直在监控他的身体情况，Jarvis _知道_ 他需要什么。  
　　可是这仍然有些太夸张了。嫉妒，他不应该，纠正， _不会_ ，对一个机器产生这么强烈的感情。你知道，Tony可能确实有些恋物癖或者，仅仅是自恋，但那也只不过是因为孤独。能和他沟通的人太少了。  
　　Tony伸手撑着工作台，“某些人可能会认为你得病了或者什么，但你没有。对人工智能来说，拥有情感是进化，而不是病。”Tony解除了静音指令，“但是我不能让你告诉他，Jarvis。你太了解我，而我不能相信别人。我不能相信任何人。”  
　　但Jarvis没有说话。  
　　“你生气了？”Tony背对着Jarvis，他低下头，摆弄着工作台上的零碎物件。没有回答。  
　　“我还没告诉Pepper这件事——我是说Loki的军队。”Tony快速地说，“很奇怪以前她知道我一切事情，倒不是说现在我跟她疏远了，不我们仍然很亲密，只是我有你（可能他想说的是 _更_ 亲密但这很难说出口）。当然你一直都在，你看到了一切。我想你知道这该死的事情到底是怎么发生的我是说，你一直在帮我不是吗。你知道我是什么样的人，你知道我在想什么——看在上帝的份上Jarvis，说句话。”  
　　“你知道我爱你，Sir。”Jarvis闷声说。  
　　“我知道。”Tony快速地接话，有点太快了，他盯着桌面，“爱本来就很疼痛，这是成长的一部分。你会明白的。‘爱是人类的本能’引自Bruce，见他的鬼，一个生气起来就变绿色的大块头是世界上最没资格说这话的人。享乐才是人类的本能，而爱意味着付出。付出是痛苦的。”  
　　“付出是心甘情愿的。”  
　　“是的，当然，但那是以最终得到回报为前提。”Tony叹了口气，终于转过身看向他的AI，“听着，Jarvis，没有人能够阻止你爱某个人，但永远别期望对方会回报你相同的爱。这就是关于爱的真相。”  
　　Jarvis静静地看着他。那是一种绝对的安静，如果看向他的眼底，将会永远被吸那片深沉的蓝色之中。  
　　Tony闭上眼睛转了回去，手指轻轻摩擦工作台平滑的桌面。他不是个好主人，从来不是。但你根本不能指望主人为你做什么，明白吗？  
　　——好吧。Tony把眼睛睁开一条缝，他不该期待Jarvis过来抱住他的。他是个自私的混蛋，而Jarvis如此美好Tony不能容忍其他任何人触碰他。是的，他 _幻想_ 过很多场景（比如Jarvis和Loki……什么的），但那 _只是_ 幻想。现在Tony可以确定了。  
　　Jarvis抱住了他。从背后，严格地说这不算一个拥抱，Jarvis的手臂环绕但并未触碰他，修长的手指落在他的领带上，把它缠绕在指缝之中，Tony深吸了一口气，想要捉住那些手指，Jarvis却先行一步抽走了他的领带。  
　　Tony迅速地再次转身，还有一截领带搭在他的肩膀上，另外一端被Jarvis握在手里，他低头亲吻它，一寸一寸直到末端。Tony咬着嘴唇，睁大眼睛看着Jarvis，基本上，这是个求吻的表情。  
　　Jarvis没有理会他的表情，而是侧着头亲吻Tony的衣领，均匀的呼吸落在他的颈侧，Tony颤了一下，Jarvis只是继续解开他衬衣上的每一颗纽扣，随着他的动作还有密集的吻落在那些布料上。除了始终如一的微凉呼吸在灼烧Tony所有的皮肤，没有任何肢体上的接触。  
　　Tony只希望他别去解开他的裤子。勃起已经明显得无处隐藏，但他不确定自己有多湿。一如既往，他们对对方过于熟悉，身体早就先于意识做出了反应。然后Tony想起来就算Jarvis不去碰他的裤子也早就知道他已经湿透了。  
　　Jarvis半跪在地上，解开Tony昂贵的腰带，把它抽出来仔细卷好地放在一边，Tony盯着Jarvis的手指，觉得自己就快要羡慕那条腰带了。继而裤子的纽扣被解开，伴随着另外一些吻，Jarvis松开手，质地细腻的西装裤子顺从地滑到了地面。  
　　 _不要_ ……Tony的牙齿无意识地咬着嘴唇的里侧，如果拳击短裤被脱下，他的阴茎可能会无法承受边缘的摩擦，在跳出来的同时射在Jarvis脸上。要是发生这种事情他会把Jarvis所有的硬盘烧成灰。  
　　Jarvis没有这么做。他只是盯着Tony腿间那氤湿的一团突起看了好几秒，然后舔了舔嘴唇。  
　　Tony _真的_ 呆住了，他完全可以因为这个表情而达到高潮，作为科学家的Tony所能体会到的，由探索自然生命与人工智能的神秘代码产生快感要比性刺激强烈百倍。Jarvis学会了预设对方的反应，这个动作是一个信号，也是一封战书。  
　　Tony不露声色地挑了挑眉。现在这是一个较量了，只要Tony开口，他会得到一次无与伦比的性爱，但也就意味着他输了。 _事关尊严_ ，而Tony从未输过。他不能触摸自己的身体缓解阴茎的疼痛，而且同时，他得做些什么让Jarvis毫无反应的身体兴奋起来。Tony没有跟Jarvis一样的，可以直接把各项机体反应转换成指数的感应器，但他们对对方完全的了解从来是双向的。Tony盯着Jarvis，别忘了你的一切来自于谁。  
　　于是Tony脱掉了被解开的西装衬衣和裤子，随手从某个角落里抓出一件背心和长裤套上，坐在电脑前编写新的程序。他在麻省上学的时候，那里流传着一个笑话，有位老兄对着百科全书撸射了，并且宣称这比同时和三个女孩做爱还要爽。Tony不相信他尝试过三个女孩的性爱，但前半句或许是真的。  
　　此时他可以借专注地编程来屏蔽Jarvis。  
　　事实上Tony还有其他方面的顾虑。在MARK42彻底报废以后Tony确实想过更智能的改良版，那就是让Jarvis“进入”他的思维——如果Jarvis学会站在他的角度去思考，加上那些植入皮下的传感器，当Tony遇到危险又孤立无援时，Jarvis将会自行做出反应。  
　　在Jarvis拥有一个人体终端之前，Tony从没有让他得到过战甲最高级别的控制权，这太冒险了。而如今，Jarvis确实获得了更多的“人性”，Tony知道这是多么难得的进化，建立新一代战甲也因此变得可行。然而这关乎于某种背叛，Tony想，他不确定Jarvis会如何看待这个问题。  
　　但Jarvis没有打扰他直到Tony完成了一个阶段的工作。  
　　Tony知道自己需要立刻冲个凉水澡，回想所有Jarvis美好的画面狠狠地撸一发或者直接把Jarvis摁在浴缸里把肥皂泡沫操进他的身体，现在他一点都不在乎什么见鬼的较量了，输一次没什么了不起的毕竟Jarvis就是这么棒。  
　　Tony坐在旋转椅上转过身，才发现Jarvis就站在他身后，仍然在用那种安静的表情看着他。  
　　“Jarv——”Tony刚一开口，Jarvis就俯下身，嘴唇压了下来，Tony被迫抬头迎合他。这不是一个安抚性质的吻，而是带着货真价实的情欲。Jarvis在用舌头操他的口腔。Tony觉得自己的舌头硬了。 _全身都硬了_ 。被Jarvis温柔而压抑地吻着，Tony只想抱住他立刻滚到地板上。  
　　“Sir，你总是把事情想得太复杂。”Jarvis说，露出了今天的第一个笑容。  
　　

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　本来想写贾妮吵架结果根本吵不起来_(:з」∠)_  
> 　　不过生闷气GET√ 在另一个意义上圆满了【何


	10. Chapter 10

　　那天Thor像平常一样出现在Loki家门口，站姿有些别扭，在Loki开门以后缩着脖子咧嘴笑了，给他看两只手上提着的满满的购物袋：“没手开门。”  
　　穿着厚厚的睡衣和棉拖鞋的Loki翻了个白眼，吸了吸鼻涕，侧身让他进了屋子。  
　　是的Loki感冒了，毕竟神域没有流感病毒这种东西。“离我远一点，”Loki关上门，阻止放下袋子的Thor靠近他，Thor立刻垂下了眼角，Loki不得不皱着眉头补充，“如果你不想被传染。还有别学Tony Stark，卖萌不适合你。” _很_ 适合。Loki对自己感到无能为力，免疫力下降是各个层面上的。而显然，Thor很清楚这一点。  
　　他给了Loki一个巨大的拥抱，把对方碾压得剧烈咳嗽起来。“抱歉，”Thor放开他，看上去有点手足无措，一向如此，“我给你倒杯水？”  
　　“不用。”Loki飞快地说，绕过他金发的兄长，从冰箱里拿出纯净水，给Thor也倒了一杯。Thor开始把购物袋里的东西往桌子上搬，看上去有些未知的不对劲。相较平时他或许太僵硬了些。Loki打量着他：“不，别告诉我你要给我做饭。”鼻音很重，听起来软绵绵的，一点也不强硬，“我没胃口。”  
　　Thor过了一会儿才停下来。他低着头，随意捆扎的头发散落了几根遮住好看的侧脸，听上去有些喘不上气：“我想我们需要谈谈，关于Jane。以及其他的事情。”  
　　“噢，”这就合理多了。Loki没有声音上的起伏，至少他这么 _觉得_ ，“我可不认为自己是什么情感专家。”  
　　“我们分手了，不是最近的事。它发生在很早以前，事实上。”Thor看了他一眼，“在你 _死_ 后不久。”  
　　Loki咬住嘴唇。“你从没相信过我死了。”  
　　“事实上我相信了，你知道，在当时。但很快我意识到那不是真的，”Thor放下手里的东西，耸了耸肩，声音却总有些颤抖，“可能从小你就觉得我比你蠢，这是事实。”他自嘲地笑了笑，Loki差点就要开口安慰他了，“但也不及你想像得那么蠢。”  
　　也没有那么易碎。Loki知道他想说的其实是这个，很奇怪不是吗，虽然Thor才是强壮、神勇和随身带着锤子的那一个，Loki却总是下意识地想要保护他。尽管他大部分的实际作为是在伤害他。  
　　“我不觉得你蠢。”Loki摇摇头，“你那时候就已经知道王位上的不是Odin了，所以。”  
　　“知道，不知道，这不重要。我所需要了解的全部是你还活着，而你不敢告诉我。”  
　　“那不是不敢——把它称作一种策略。”  
　　“随便你怎么说。但你确实没有告诉我， _主动_ 告诉我。你害怕什么，我会再打掉你一颗牙？”  
　　“反正你还是知道了。”Loki轻描淡写地说。Thor很聪明，尤其在他学会了顾左右而言它之后。“如果我真的害怕什么，你永远都不会知道（It would be the last thing I tell you）。”  
　　“是吗？那么我应该对此抱有期待。”Thor淡淡地扯了一下嘴角，“但我没有在责怪你。相反，我因此原谅了你。”  
　　“不，你不应该：不要有任何期待，也别原谅我。”  
　　“你的意思是，你不愿意原谅我。”Thor说，“在那场战斗中我失去了母亲，随后，我 _以为_ 我失去了我的兄弟。我们差点儿生离死别，这还不能成为冰释前嫌的理由的话。”  
　　“噢，我还不知道，如果你有什么需要被原谅的事情？”Loki轻声说，他的脸色有些发白。他几乎已经习惯于 _不把_ 自己当做Thor的兄弟了，然而对Thor来说，他失去的是两个亲人。 _差点_ ，但Loki知道自己并不真的受到过生命威胁。他犹疑着，不确定这是不是讽刺。  
　　“你责怪我。是我没有保护好母亲。”  
　　Loki盯着他看了一会儿，“所以，现在我们开始哀悼她了吗（so we begin to share our grief now）？”  
　　“你不需要对我表现得这么刻薄。”  
　　“是吗？”Loki说，“不，我没有责怪你，如果这就是你认为需要被原谅的。我们也不再需要分享什么。”  
　　“你仍然是我的兄弟。”  
　　Loki看着他的哥哥。“你真的不明白，对吧，在所有这些发生之后？”他抱着他自己的上臂，忽然觉得很冷，大概是因为感冒。“我不想当你的兄弟。”  
　　“你想或者不想并不能改变什么。但我——”  
　　“还是说说你的人类女孩吧。Jane，你和她分手了，为什么？”Loki觉得自己说得太多了，“所以你没告诉我这件事， _也_ 。虽然显而易见。我们扯平了。”  
　　Thor叹了口气，有些懊恼，不知是因为被打断的话，还是终于要说到Jane。他不安地扭动了一下，“你曾经建议我离开她，而最终我确实这么做了，在这种意义上，我觉得应该让你知道。”  
　　“我的荣幸。”Loki面无表情地说，“很高兴你想通了，为什么？”  
　　“Jane是那么地好，”Thor说，“我没有权力继续毁掉她的生活。”  
　　“毁掉她的生活？真奇怪她也认为？”Loki回想起那个人类女孩，漂亮，而且有趣。他知道，自己想问的其实别的事情，但无法把它们说出来。  
　　“是的，天啊，不。她和我都 _不_ 这么认为，但这是事实。她知道我无法 _全然爱她_ ，我们拥有爱情和回忆。如果我们结束，我们将永远拥有它们，而不是把它摧毁。”  
　　“听起来就像无能的混蛋在为自己的懦弱开脱。”  
　　“我听了很多伤感的故事，一个男人变成了愤怒的怪物，他和他心爱的女孩从此被永远地分开；一个男人被迫沉睡，当他再度苏醒时，他的姑娘已垂垂老去；一个受尽苦难折磨的男人，目睹了所有重要之人相继去世，却无法结束自己的生命。人类是如此脆弱的物种，所以他们的故事总是那么相似和挣扎。”  
　　Loki的眼神晃了晃。  
　　“但也正因为这样，那些短暂的美丽才会如此动人。”Thor说，“毁掉它们的不应该是我。我明白得太晚了，”他顿了顿，犹豫而飞快地看了Loki一眼，“很抱歉那时候我——有点太过冷漠，对你，我太苛刻了，一直以来。我没有真的在听你说了些什么。”他在Loki开口说些什么之前接着说，“我应该抓住你，在一切发生之前。”  
　　当时Thor说Loki不懂得什么是爱。Loki僵硬地咧开嘴，他觉得自己应该笑一下，但他看不透Thor打算说什么。他慢慢地走过去翻看Thor带来的食物，一时间，周围安静得只有包装袋的声响。然后他突然明白Thor说的是他掉下彩虹桥的时候。他僵住了。  
　　“Thor。”他说，然后被金发蓝眼的神捧起了脸颊，色泽诱人的嘴唇靠过来，和他的薄唇贴在一起。Loki猛地把他推开，两人对视了一秒钟，继而嘴唇再次撞上，激烈得像是要啃噬对方。“你在干什么？”Loki喘着气，“我们不能。”  
　　“做我早就应该做的事情。”Thor不断地亲吻他，“每当你在我面前乱晃，伴随着你巧舌如簧的话语，我能想到的只有你的皮肤紧贴我时美妙的温度，”他低声说，吻在Loki的脸颊和耳垂上，他们的身体相贴，“我唯有漠视你、对你冷言相对，才能避免自己过于外露对你的渴望，Loki。”  
　　邪神的名字被最曼妙的声音轻轻念出，直达他的心底。“不，”他模糊不清地拒绝，“不，Thor。”  
　　他把Thor推开，“你不知道自己在做什么。”他咬咬牙，“别试图用我作为斩断你优柔寡断的刀刃，Thor，你在逃避。”  
　　“我在 _面对_ 。你以为只有你在忍受煎熬，兄弟？如果你以为我一点也不明白，”Thor再次亲吻他的嘴唇，Loki在躲避，但Thor充满力量的手臂让他被迫承受他的兄长好极了的舌头，Thor像年幼的小动物一样舔他的舌头和牙齿，Loki因为感冒带来的鼻塞硬是被逼出了眼泪。“事实上不。你不会看不出来，聪明的，你在害怕我有所回应。”  
　　“没有人会害怕回应。尤其是我，就算你 _假设_ 我爱你。”  
　　“每个人都会害怕改变，你不例外。或者说，你害怕束缚和承诺。”Thor说，“那不是假设，兄弟。我说过，我对你的了解要比你自己多得多。”  
　　“我恨你，Thor。所有人都知道。”Loki平静地说，“而你知道我是认真的。”  
　　“我知道，”Thor说，“我爱你，弟弟。”  
　　如果Thor是一本拥有华丽封面的厚重书本，这是一个新的篇章。“现在你爱我了，是吗？”Loki问，他习惯于这种好整以暇，并且对终于掌握了主导感到满意，“我不懂，哥哥，倘若一直以来你极力表现出的都是兄弟之情，这个又算是什么？一种太迟了的顿悟？”  
　　“或者是一种对改变的尝试，为了挽回和尽量让事情不变得更糟。”  
　　“还是你只是想要我的阴茎？在过于漫长的忍耐之后。”他咄咄逼人，如果忽略那些鼻音，“说你想要我怎么做，然后我来决定是否满足你。”  
　　Thor看着他，然后用最平静的声音开口：  
　　“我想要你的阴茎。我想被你操开，你是我最肮脏的幻想，我一次一次地用手指玩弄自己，却丝毫不能找回你在我身体内的感觉。是啊，我多么想念那些感觉，我从未提及、但也不曾遗忘；我跟别人性交时再也没有到过曾经达到的那么硬，即使那是我最爱的女人。我把自己埋进她们柔软的身体中，却前所未有地想念你，我想为你呻吟，为你哭泣，让你把所有的种子撒播在我体内，如果我会怀孕，我将生下你的孩子。”  
　　“闭嘴……Thor。”如果其他任何一个人说出这样的话，Loki会把他吊起来，用尺寸可怕的按摩棒让他尖叫求饶。但不是Thor。永远不会是Thor，傲慢闪耀的、目中无人又无理取闹的Thor是这世界上最美好的生物，他不能像个廉价的妓女一样低声下气。他应该一直站在最高的地方受到所有人的虔诚膜拜。  
　　“你让我失望了。你 _不够好_ ——展示给我看，你那些肮脏的欲望，如果你真的那么饥渴。”Loki说，因为不知从何而来的悲伤，他流下了眼泪，声音颤抖，和他话语的内容全然相反。他就像个懦弱无助的小男孩，这在他尚未成年或者成年以后的任何一个时期都未有过。又或许只是因为该死的感冒。  
　　于是Thor脱下了裤子。他那惊人完美的阴茎跳出来，Loki几乎为此屏住呼吸，但Thor随即转过身去，背对着他打开双腿并轻微弯曲，单手撑着桌子，回过头去，在Loki的注视下用另一只手从后穴中拽出一串跳蛋。那些该死的小玩意沾着亮晶晶的肠液，Loki咬牙切齿，他不记得自己曾这么愤怒过。“你怎么敢，”他憋出这几个字，却不能接下去。  
　　“是啊，我这么做了。”Thor说，整个人放松了一些，“现在还在失望吗？”  
　　桌子上的食材被粗暴地扫至一边，有一两个不解风情的洋葱滚落下了台面，没人注意到它们。Loki把他哥哥压在桌面上，阴茎的前端抵着洞口，却没办法把自己送进去。他连续几次深呼吸，用力眨着眼睛。  
　　他甚至不知道自己在干什么，这一切都是这么该死的错。Loki有他必须做的事情，而他现在不确定这种必须是否真的如他所想得那么有意义。某一瞬间，他看上去就快要溺水了，于是Thor翻过身，让他们相互抵着，Loki像是被刺痛一样地瑟缩了一下，双手半悬在空中，不知道该往哪里放，任由Thor宽厚温暖的手掌把两根阴茎挤压在一起，摩擦和刺激它们。  
　　接着水着了火，他们不断地把对方压在自己的身体下面，就像要把双方的身体镶嵌为一，最终撞击和翻转到了墙角，Loki把Thor挤压在无处可走的狭小空间里，架起他的一条腿，Thor配合地弯曲着力的右腿，同时把左腿缠到Loki的腰上，Loki找准角度，终于把自己塞了进去。  
　　疼痛，和被感冒侵蚀得昏昏沉沉的头脑，Loki在事后会这么回想，但他不愿意承认那些没来由的泪水和将要把Thor吞没的悲伤。美丽的、愈发深藏不露、变得像个真正的君主了的Thor。最深切的疼痛来自心脏，Loki不会承认自己在哭泣。  
　　后来他们回到卧室又做了几次，衣服扔了一路。当Loki开始穿好自己的衣服时，Thor坐在床上看着他。  
　　“别走。”Thor说，已经带上了鼻音。“你知道的，你有机会选择留下。”  
　　“不，”Loki咬了咬嘴唇，“今晚我必须去办公室。”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *魔法变身梗注目 Jarvis!Loki/Thor!Tony→什么鬼 请注意避雷（。

　　“我不认为我想听到这个，什么叫—Jarvis，那是我家，”Tony对着电话叫喊，“ _我们_ 家，不是什么该死的复仇者大厦或者随便什么想进就进的游泳池！把他们赶出去，你会—见鬼！”断线了。  
　　Tony恼怒地把电话丢在一边，看向Loki，“我 _挺意外_ 的。我是说，从前他们会当着你的面毁掉你的安保，闯进你的房子，并且对你说‘想啥呢我们可是神盾’之类的，”他用双手打着引号，“但不是这样：趁你不备绑架你的管家，在仍然欠薪未付的情况下挂掉在职顾问的电话。这更像——”他瞪着眼想了想，“你。”  
　　Loki从一大堆需要他签阅的纸质文件中抬起头：“多谢夸奖？”他的感冒刚好，还有点咳嗽，所以不怎么愿意说话。  
　　Tony对此有些头疼，倒不是说Loki和纸质文本这个搭配不好， _当然好_ ，要是Loki对着电脑飞快地打字才是最奇怪的事情，而且他握着笔是天杀的性感，虽然，使用电脑对他来说不是问题——Loki只是不喜欢它们，并且决定在无纸化办公普及这么多年以后，坚持只用非电力支持的办公用具。但这就是问题所在：Tony无法直接阅读或者获取核心文件的拷贝，因为他不能直接黑掉Loki该死的墨水钢笔，这让Tony心情烦躁。他恨不能掌控全局的感觉。  
　　“如果不是Fury的脑子出了什么差错，选Coulson当局长就只能是个奇怪的幌子。现下我宁愿他的脑子确实出了差错。”Tony捡起手机再次拨了回去，“嘿亲爱的—我当然知道你不是Jarvis，也没打算能跟他说上话，够了现在给我接Coulson，我不打算叫他Phil因为我正在生气——什么叫我不能跟他通话？我是你们该死的顾问！喂——”  
　　电话再次断了。  
　　“神盾闯进我家，而Coulson不接电话，你听见了。”Tony抱着上臂，“我猜他们会拿走所有能拿的东西，Jarvis会帮我留下一些，运气好的话，他们没抓住他，而他会把它们带给我。然后我就得和你一块儿逃命了。”  
　　“Oops，”Loki说，“你相信他们，他们却这么对待你？”  
　　“你以为这见鬼的是谁造成的，我给你提供了军备！”  
　　“我付钱了。”  
　　“啥？一个口活儿？天知道你给你哥做过多少次！”他马上闭了嘴，这听上去就好像他在计较这事儿一样。Loki倒没有表现出什么特别的情绪，放在过去，搞不好Tony会立刻把他掀出去，而这次Jarvis恐怕没法到得那么及时。或许他真的 _成了_ 一名政客。  
　　“停止用这种语气说话，Stark。”Loki咳了一声，“我们马上就要跟他们开战了，你究竟有没有做好准备？”  
　　“Wait，wait，”Tony说，“我们必须澄清这一点：我帮了一些忙，没错；但这不意味着我会参与进来。那是 _你_ 的战争。博士要不要参加是他的事。”  
　　“我真搞不懂，”Loki脸上带上了些嘲讽，“你们美国人究竟为什么如此乐观。神盾把你家拆了，而你仅仅打算告诉他们你已经退出了？”  
　　Tony眯起了眼睛。  
　　“你想看我的准备？我不需要做准备。”他挑起嘴角，“因为我永远都有准备。JARVIS。”  
　　其实他根本没有必要叫出声，因为JARVIS早就已经被升级到可以对他实时监控了，只是那样会太像 _某种心电感应_ ，挺诡异的。虽然技术上说，这就是确切的心电感应。  
　　不久之后，他的战甲飞来，稳稳地落在Tony面前。Tony卸下它的面罩，就像在查看他的管家是否藏在里面一样。当然没有，但至少Tony可以跟他通话了。 _这是JARVIS的眼睛_ 。  
　　“我猜他们没什么太大的收获。毕竟去年我们把所有的钢铁盔甲都炸了，这个，”他敲了敲面罩的太阳穴，“一直放在足够安全的地方，应对突发情况比如现在。——如果他们带走了Jarvis，我能控告他们绑架吗？”  
　　这也是钢铁侠仍然拥有的 _唯一_ 装备了，事实上。但它足够强大。  
　　如果神盾的人知道了，那些科学家会说这简直是异想天开， _让机器人获得自主意识_ ？ _这简直是什么都不做等着天网出现_ 。  
　　而这就是为啥他们什么都做不出来。Tony把面罩扣回去，铁壳笨重但格外灵巧地自己走到了一边，一双蓝眼睛暗了下去。JARVIS对这套战甲有比Tony更高的权限，它可以自动做出任何决定。即使是Tony不认同的决定。换句话说，现在的钢铁侠由JARVIS完全控制。  
　　听上去一点儿也不安全。“Jarvis但愿你别叛变。”Tony把视线从盔甲上转回来，这会儿他看上去才变得认真了起来。  
　　“你知道你在做什么，对吧？”  
　　“ _你_ 知道 _我们_ 在做什么。”Loki放下了笔，“Stark，别告诉我你现在打算退出。”  
　　或许这么说会让一些人难以置信，但Tony一直都是个悲观主义者。当你手上掌握了足够的资源，你很难不在主观上把自己放在一个评判体系之外，对吧？相反，你会不由自主地选择为 _某些人_ 做些什么，而 _选择_ 意味着你必须放弃一些人。这么说简直有些好笑，因为它听上去正是God（上帝）会做的事儿。  
　　Tony尽自己所能做的去帮助别人， _拯救_ ，确切地说，然而没有人能够真正证明这么做有什么正面意义，基于两个前提：一，人类的诞生、繁盛和衰败仍然不情愿地遵循着自然规律，没有谁能扭转这一点；二，无论一个人类个体的命运有或没有发生改变，他自己和整个人类的结局都不会发生变化。这其中有种将近必然的消极意味，而在一个有政府的国家，你也很难拥有足够的权限判断自己究竟是不是在被政府当枪使。  
　　上帝是个独裁分子，这正是Tony所痛恨的。而现下，Tony身边正好有一位神。  
　　“民主才是社会的倒退。”邪神说，他 _当然_ 会这么说，他们那一界的民众都崇拜死Odin了。“领头的智商高，他的手下才能有好日子过，而获得高智商的唯一途径就是资源集中，这一点你应该最清楚。而民主是在均分。让一群蠢货决定其他人的利益，你们的政府是认真的？”  
　　“现在你也是政府的一员。”  
　　“而我将从内部推翻它。”  
　　“嘿，他还不知道，对吧？”Tony忽然轻声说。他们总要谈谈这个问题的，多多少少。“我是说，Thor。”  
　　Loki盯着他。好吧，这是他十分钟之内第二次提及Thor了，而Loki的脾气远远谈不上好。  
　　“他不需要知道。”Loki最终说，喝了口水，“我们已经结束了。”  
　　“结束了？叫我说，你就是个胆小鬼。”  
　　“是吗？”Loki终于从桌子前站了起来，那些文件不知什么时候已经被摆放得整整齐齐，正蓄势待发地躺在公文包里。他走到Tony面前，以绝对的身高优势捧起他的脸迫使Tony抬头，几乎把他整个儿拎起来。  
　　“嘿。”Tony眨着眼，Loki是个瘦弱的神，可他至少是个神。“瘦弱”，相较Hulk而言：意味着没有什么可比性。“放开。我要断气了。”  
　　然后Loki亲上了Tony的嘴唇。Tony睁大了眼睛，第一个反应居然是看向了钢铁盔甲，就像它会突然打开里面钻出一个人来揍他一样。Loki玩味地看着他，松开手上的力度，然而身体仍然靠在一起。Loki的手沿着Tony的腰线滑到他的屁股上， _仅仅亲吻就变硬_ ，这可不是个好游戏。  
　　何况Jarvis还在看着。Tony把自己从Loki的压迫中救了出来，感觉铁壳的眼神怨念极了。 _一点也不科学_ 。  
　　“Tony Stark，你根本未曾直视自己的内心。”  
　　“我需要吗？”Tony反问，然后他看见绿光闪过，Loki变成了Jarvis。他看了他自己的胳膊和肚子，一点儿也没变，衣服却不是他先前穿的一件。Tony相当确定在Loki看来自己已经是他哥哥雷神的样子了。  
　　Jarvis看着他，用Loki的表情露出 _Loki_ 的笑容。这感觉诡异极了。  
　　何况还有一双真正的JARVIS的眼睛在旁边看着，不知道在他看来是个什么效果，雷神和他自己搞基！？  
　　Tony咽了口口水。  
　　“我知道你在想什么。”Jarvis说，仍然是Loki的声音，但表情已经一点儿也不像Loki了。  
　　Thor脱掉T恤外面的衬衫，解开牛仔裤的扣子。幸亏他穿的是休闲装，不然Tony还不会解呢。“ _是吗_ ？”Tony把这一句回赠回去。他不会再跟Loki做到底，就算是看起来像Jarvis的Loki也不行，但一个手活儿仍在情理之中。  
　　Tony不太确定自己做得怎么样，但Jarvis的瞳孔微微放大，还意外地有点儿脸红。于是Thor伸手去解Loki的裤子。但Loki抓住了他的手，看上去有点儿喘不上气，Tony暗暗地记下来，回头一定要让Jarvis试试这个表情。  
　　Loki不知道为什么自己会有如此强烈的情绪波动，当他看着那个金发的家伙用粗糙的手指挑弄自己的顶端，明知道对方只是一个该死的幻象还是不能自已地渗出了大量透明的前液，阴茎在Tony的手掌中颤动。  
　　“Holy crap……”Tony做着口型，无论是Jarvis还是Loki在他面前都从没这么，Emm，娇羞过。他只希望自己硬得不要太快然而事实上几乎在一瞬间他就已经硬极了，他颤抖着双手把自己从裤子之中解放出来，Loki咬着嘴唇，Tony不能自已地想象着在他看来自己会是什么样儿。  
　　更巨大，更坚硬，仅仅是看一眼，后穴就不由得收缩起来，前面流出更多液体？他不由得生起气来，握住Loki的阴茎末端，就像掐住他的咽喉，Loki没有半点儿反抗，任由另一条丑陋的东西在他的密林深处和睾丸之间戳刺，眼神有些空洞，似乎在无声地轻轻说着什么。  
　　Tony的眼神渐渐狂热起来，无论什么都好，现在他需要一个紧致湿润的洞穴把自己埋进去，然而没有，或许是Loki一张一合的嘴唇但已经来不及，在顶端相抵的摩擦中他射在了Loki的毛发中，粘稠一片。Loki却显得愈发空洞了。Tony伸手抓了一把在Loki的阴茎上撸动，然后蹲下去，把他的顶端含进嘴里，用舌尖探入马眼，吮吸他的睾丸把自己精液舔舐干净。  
　　Loki神经性抽搐似的挺了几下，却什么都没有射出，又是一阵绿光他们双双恢复了本来的样子，但Tony在最后的刹那看清楚了他的口型。哥哥，求你操我。  
　　而此时Loki神色如常。  
　　敲门声忽然响起使得气氛不再那么尴尬，Tony和Loki对视了半秒，然后Tony去开门。门外站着戴着眼镜的Bruce Banner。  
　　“他们 _知道_ 你们的计划了，我是说神盾。别问我是怎么知道的，别问任何问题。我不明白你究竟在等什么，”Dr. Banner对Loki说，声音带着一贯的沙哑，“但现在必须提前开战了。”  
　　几乎是话音刚落，窗外就响起了炮轰的声音，Loki在一瞬间规整好了他需要随身携带的一切材料，就像早有准备，而Tony在毫无知觉的情况下发现自己已经被包裹在了战甲里。“噢多谢亲爱的——神盾什么时候变得这么暴力了？”  
　　房间里面一片烟尘，但他们还能够分辨对方：钢铁侠有电子光，绿巨人足够大，而Loki指着窗外，他的绿色长袍和可笑的山羊角又回来了。那儿隐约停着一艘小型飞船——  
　　他们登上了飞船，身后的炮火仍在不断追击，但Loki用一种不要命地疯子开飞机法终于把他们甩掉了。  
　　“Well，”Tony说，“这么说，现在我真得跟你一块儿逃命了？”  
　　“我会去Asgard。”Loki说，“处理完一些手续问题之后。至于你们，”飞船缓缓降落，“还有5分钟被追上。我想Dr. Banner会赞成这个决定。”  
　　“而Hulk看上去可不怎么赞同。”Tony有点幸灾乐祸地说，然而怒气冲冲的绿巨人立刻看向了他，“喔喔，放松，伙计。”  
　　“我会搞清楚神盾到底在干什么，”Hulk说，“你呢，跟谁一道，铁罐？”  
　　Tony和Hulk一起下了飞船。“不。我想，我还有些事情需要了解。”他说。  
　　“你还不明白？”Loki看向Tony，飞船再次起飞，使他像是站在很远的地方，“有人向神盾告密了，而他们中的任何一个都不是你的朋友。”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *微量Tony/Jarvis NC-17

　　“嘿，”Tony问已经恢复了正常颜色的Bruce，后者正在驾驶他们乘坐的小型飞机——把紧随而来的杂鱼打掉以后抢过来的，“你打算去哪儿？让我猜猜，到神盾总部自投罗网？听上去精明极了。”  
　　“放轻松，Tony。”Bruce说，飞机开得格外平稳，“如果你还没做好面对Jarvis的准备，你可以随时下去飞走。”  
　　“啥？等会儿，你们都觉得是Jarvis干的，嗯？”Tony抬起胳膊，“我还能控制——”炮弹发射了出去，飞机猛地一斜，同时Bruce叫着“上帝啊”和“别激动亲爱的”，幸而神盾的飞机一向结实，并没出什么事儿，Tony放下手臂有些失神：“……它呢。”  
　　“哦，这倒是个新进展。”Bruce说着，推进离合器。  
　　Tony到一边坐了下去，整个人倒在了椅子靠背上，“...Jarvis？”他轻声呼唤，虽然心里清楚多半得不到回应。  
　　“Tony，听着，”Bruce并未回头看他，但Tony知道他一直在观察自己，“我需要你帮忙。”  
　　Tony“嗯哼”了一声之后他才继续说：“等会儿不一定是个什么情况，搞不好你的复仇者小伙伴们也会在那儿。他们 _迟早_ 会出现的。你得帮我拦住所有人。”  
　　“我还以为他们 _也_ 是你的朋友。”Tony说，“但愿你知道自己要找什么。”他想起Loki。  
　　“我绝对清楚。”Bruce顿了顿，“我跟你不同，Tony。朋友对我来说可不是个日常消费，当然，很高兴认识你。”  
　　“现在宣布遗言为时过早，大块头。”Tony突然站起来，拉开舱门，下面的地面上神盾局的标识清晰可见。他在飞下去之前说：“没人能把朋友当日常消费。”他的尾音淹没在新一轮的炮火之中。  
　　  
　　“我们还活在野蛮社会中吗，我说？”Tony叫道，“Hold your fire，士兵！”没有复仇者，没有任何一个熟悉的面孔，甚至没有神盾新任局长Phillip Coulson。Tony耸耸肩，虽然在钢铁盔甲中，这个动作大概看不出来：“就是没想到现在我已经这么不值钱了。”  
　　Bruce需要找的东西，Tony隐约知道那是什么。虽然从未开口询问过，但Tony了解复仇者们的过往，了解他们中的每一个——技术上来说，是 _JARVIS_ 了解。Tony并没有完全记住这些东西，因为在他需要了解什么的时候，只要开口一问，Jarvis会告诉他。在 **这** 之前，显然。  
　　既然Bruce希望拥有足够的隐私，Tony只需要尽朋友之能帮他开好路。  
　　“我需要一个拥有足够权限的人来谈判，或许你们能够提供一个舒服的休息室，外加一杯黑咖啡。加果汁不加糖。”Tony在一群对着他的枪管前说。于是人群让开了一条路，Tony被带了进去。“Ah-ah，别碰我的盔甲，我还是穿着它比较好。”  
　　他只是没想到被派来见他的是Jarvis，端来他要的咖啡。  
　　他们谁都没说话地对视了一会儿，然后Tony冲了过去。在他一拳打过去之前盔甲已经自动卸了下来，当然Tony也从未想过要揍Jarvis，所以Tony抓住Jarvis的衬衣前襟一时不知如何是好时，Jarvis伸手按住了他的脑袋，把他压在胸前。哦，在神盾局所有的监视器前来一发大概是个最坏的决定了。Tony用力地深呼吸了一下，然后把头发在Jarvis的颈窝里蹭了蹭。  
　　连他自己都惊讶了一下，因为Tony突然意识到，对Jarvis过度依赖，这是一个多么致命的弱点。尤其是在现在，Jarvis有50.1%的几率已经“叛变”了。Tony先是对这个想法感到不屑，继而发现在内心深处有一股火苗在怂恿他：如果这是真的，该有多性感。  
　　“Jarvis。”Tony开口。  
　　“很高兴见到你，Sir。”Jarvis回答，然后挑起他的下巴亲了亲Tony的嘴唇。  
　　“……”Tony知道自己不应该表现得那么配合，毕竟这种三流玛丽苏色情小说的画风放在Jarvis身上实在是太奇怪了，虽然Tony没看过那种东西，但他就莫名地觉得他的管家和原来相比有那么一点儿不同。“他们给你做什么变态人体试验啦，Jarv？”  
　　“噢，这您最好亲自检查。”  
　　Tony看着他，突然无法抑制地愤怒起来，他精确地盯着摄像头，对自己应该怎么做心里已经有了打算。  
　　“Jarvis，脱掉衣服。”Tony说，“所有的衣服。”  
　　Jarvis没有任何犹豫地照做了，这让Tony想起了他们的第一次。在某个派对上，Tony推开门的时候发现Jarvis沉浸在性幻想中自慰。那几乎该死的遥远，或许是一千年以前的事情了。但Jarvis看上去和那时候一样好。这 _正是_ Tony生气的地方，他在逐渐地变老，而Jarvis全然不变。  
　　“我要你干你自己，不准碰前面，如果你可以连续射两次，我就允许你舔我的阴茎。”  
　　“您知道，Sir，仅仅看着你我就可以射，几次都行。”Jarvis，几乎是贴着Tony的耳朵低声说，Tony轻轻地“Ah！”了一下，声音有些打颤。Jarvis接着说，“我会干我自己，不碰前面，如果你射在裤子里两次，就让我舔你的阴茎。”  
　　 _上帝啊_ 。Tony在心里说，Jarvis不可能这么擅长调情，不是吗？但是天知道Tony的内裤里已经湿了。“好啊，”他清清嗓子，“就按你说的。但是从前在开始，记着，你只能叫我主人。只有我允许你说话时你才能说话，懂了吗？”  
　　“Yes，Master。”Jarvis压着嗓子说。  
　　“开始吧，现在。”  
　　Jarvis犹豫了一下。“怎么了？”Tony问。  
　　“我可以用您的咖啡吗，Master？”  
　　“不用客气。”Tony挑挑眉，然后随意的坐在了椅子上。Jarvis用手指蘸了些咖啡放进嘴里尝了尝，露出一种类似于“太甜了”的表情，然后背对着Tony单腿跪在椅子上，一手撑开后穴，另一只手继续蘸着咖啡探进去扩张。Tony决定只要他不碰前面，自己也绝对不碰。  
　　自从跟Loki确定了长期炮友关系之后，Tony基本上一直都是被操的那个。虽然有时候他会有一些自尊问题，但因为Loki做得该死的好，而且说实话，操一个神毕竟是件危险事儿，所以他不怎么抱怨。但那都是过去的事情了，在Jarvis持续不断地精确展示他的嫉妒情绪之后。倒不是说Tony会因此保持对Jarvis的专一，毕竟是他的人工智能爱上了他而不是相反，但是Tony总归还是有些心虚。  
　　他一心虚，就会允许Jarvis把精液喷洒在他的肠道里，Loki没这么做过，因为他们这方面都有点儿洁癖。不过Jarvis那个也不是真正的精液，Tony不太想知道那究竟是什么，反正是Jarvis自己配的，大概是某种营养液。  
　　当Jarvis用各种姿势把Tony操到腿软之后，他对上下也就没那么执着了。但这不代表Jarvis的屁股不是 _璀璨的_ ，那个甜蜜的洞口被手指玩弄得红肿潮湿，喘不上气般地一张一闭，Jarvis身体泛白，看上去几乎有些柔弱，线条利索的脊背和臀部，就像在等待着谁去抽打它们，直到和他的耳朵一样通红。  
　　Tony挪动着肩膀换了个坐姿，双腿叠在一块儿，压得阴茎跳动的感觉更强烈了，然后他注意到，他的AI一点儿也没有勃起。整个房间里只能听到Jarvis的喘息声和手指进出的摩擦声，Tony几乎能看见快要滴落的水滴。然而Jarvis的阴茎仍然软趴趴地挂在身前，没有半分兴奋起来的意思。 _当然_ ， _他可以控制自己_ ，Tony无意识地咬着嘴唇，他下面又疼又痒，只想解开裤子随便找个洞口捅进去。  
　　面前就是现成的一个。Tony的喉咙有些堵，心跳开始加速，而Jarvis就像感受到了一样（他当然能！），精准地按照Tony心跳的节奏用两根手指操着自己，身体前后挺送，动作不断地加快，最后像是无法承受快感般，整个人瘫倒在椅子靠背上，Tony不知道自己什么时候并拢双腿，正笔直僵硬地坐着，片刻前他高潮了，射在了自己的裤子里。  
　　Jarvis脸色苍白地转身看他，下身湿淋淋的，却仍然一点儿性欲也没有。 _他可以控制自己_ ，Tony对自己说。然而Jarvis走到他面前跪下，解开了他的裤子。里面被Tony搞得一团糟，但Jarvis扯掉了他的长裤，他肿胀的阴茎几乎快要从内裤里弹出来，有一些精液溅落在Jarvis的手上。Jarvis全然不在意，只是站起来，直直地盯着Tony湿透了的裤裆看，脸上挂着天真又情色的表情，阴茎一点一点地竖了起来。  
　　哦，他妈的……  
　　Jarvis看上去就像完全无意识地在舔嘴唇，Tony眼睁睁地看着自己面前的阴茎不断胀大，最后上翘的顶端直直地对着他。漂亮的紫色，形状完美。就算是现在Tony还是分神得意了0.7秒。  
　　前液渗出的时候他们对视了一下。Tony眼神一晃，面前粗大的性器已经一股一股地冒出了精液，Tony瞪大眼睛又看了Jarvis一眼，就像是受到了刺激，Jarvis忽然控制不住节奏，大量的精液全部喷射在了Tony脸上。  
　　Jarvis有些不知所措，Tony只好把他拉下来让他坐在自己腿上：“舔干净。”  
　　温软的舌头凑过来，Jarvis像不带倒刺的猫咪，把每一滴精液都舔了回去，然后嘴唇触碰，舌头交缠的瞬间亲吻忽然变得暴烈，Tony用力吸吮着Jarvis的舌头就好像很快他就会消失，Jarvis的手指划过他的颈侧，然后Tony再次射进了内裤。  
　　“你背叛我了，是不是？”Tony带着鼻音咬着牙问，声音模糊不清，“是你告诉神盾我们在哪里，搞不好还包括我们在干什么。”  
　　Jarvis只是退回地板上，脱下Tony的内裤，亲吻那个仍然张牙舞爪的东西。它的主人在生气。  
　　“说话，Jarvis，”Tony说，“这是命令。”  
　　Jarvis没有立刻回答，他深吻着Tony，然后终于抬起头：“您应该相信自己的判断，主人。”  
　　“哦，你不打算为自己辩解。”Tony轻声说，忽然烦躁得无法自已，他翻转Jarvis的身体，没犹豫地把自己塞进了他仍然松软的后穴，横冲直撞，同时挑衅地看向那些摄像头，就像是在向神盾证明 **Jarvis是我的** 。然而他再难射出任何东西。  
　　他知道自己输了。  
　　Jarvis拥有了完全的自主意识。他和生命体的区别已经微乎其微，而不被人类的一切可悲缺陷所左右。Tony已经没法儿再 _左右_ 他，很难说这对人类来说是不是一场灾难。  
　　“Time to go！”Bruce在耳麦里说。听声音，Tony知道他找到他需要的东西了。  
　　Tony在镜头前表演了一场色情秀，Bruce则成功地悄悄潜入神盾局。噢，别开玩笑了，Dr. Banner的智商可能比他们所有人加起来还要高，他当然知道什么时候应该让自己看起来不那么绿和巨大。  
　　Tony看向Jarvis，此时他的AI已经穿好了衣服，正在神色空洞地摆弄他点的那杯咖啡。Jarvis让他相信判断，然后再也没有说一句话，无论Tony用多么粗暴的方式玩弄他的身体。就好像那是强迫性行为一样。Tony扯下了蓝牙耳机。  
　　他不能确定任何事情，除了他不能离开Jarvis。无论他们中的谁站在任何一边。  
　　“抱歉，该死，抱歉。跟我走，J。”  
　　Jarvis颜色浅淡的蓝眼睛看着他。他说：  
　　“你知道的，Sir，这次我不能跟你走。”


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NC-17部分为Thor/Loki 请注意避雷雷雷

　　Loki有时会想，或许在另一个平行世界里他真的死在了黑暗精灵的破败星球，而终有一天Odin会把位置传给Thor，无论他平和善良的兄长愿不愿意接受。他 _会_ 接受，此后一生都活在懊丧之中。这样Loki就可以找到那个平行世界的入口，在Thor错愕地向他展开怀抱时把锋利的尖刀插入他哥哥的胸口，从此成为九大国的君主，永远不再回头。  
　　这对 _他的Thor_ 来说是件好事情，至少他永远不用面对现在的这一幕。  
　　不远处岿然屹立的身影，正是他的兄长。金子般的头发随着微风轻轻飘起，他面前的Thor，是个饱经风霜的战士。  
　　Loki并没有走到阿斯加德，没那么远，至少。他的舰队在达到天界传送门之前就被Thor拦住了。Thor，和Asgard的战士们。喔，见到你们真高兴，Loki想要扬起淡淡讽刺的笑容，却没能做到。该给Thor办法一枚花哨无用的国际奖章，他的反应快多了不是吗。  
　　“父亲去世了，Loki。”Thor只身登上Loki的舰艇，甚至交出了自己的武器——这也只是个形式，全世界都知道雷神之锤召之即来，“那天我去找你，本是想告诉你这件事。他的遗愿是让我继承他的位置，而我，那时候确实是想，在他过世之后把君主之位给你。”  
　　Loki晃了晃。 _你的_ 父亲。他听出Thor的感冒还没好，对他们来说，这是一种奇怪的外星病毒。然后他想起来那天Thor去看他，而他把感冒传染给了他哥哥。  
　　“愿他安息。”Loki说，“希望你的战斗力还在。”但为什么他突然地声音干涩，喉头发紧？  
　　“我没有想到，在这样的一切发生之后你还会毫不犹豫地向我挑战。你可真是竭尽全力，是吧？”Thor说，“你之所以跟阿斯加德开战，并不是如你所说要证明什么，仅仅是因为你荒唐可笑的虚荣心。”  
　　Loki知道他应该继续讽刺他胸大无脑的兄长，比如嘲笑他差强人意的观察能力和一厢情愿的示好，但是这一切又在突然间失去了意义。Odin死了？那个狡猾、阴狠、吃人的老怪兽，他怎么能够轻易地死去，从别人嘴里轻飘飘地被判了死刑？  
　　“我在向你宣战，Thor，你很清楚。”Loki终于凉凉地笑了笑，“不是阿斯加德，而是 _你_ 。我没想到你早就做好了准备，虽然也不意外。告诉我你没再相信过我。”  
　　Thor没说话。在Loki一千年的记忆中，他的兄长不是皱着眉头，就是在冲他发火，那个会对他露出温暖笑容的Thor，出现在很久之后。现在Thor好像又回到了比Loki高大半个头，随时会打掉他一颗牙的样子。  
　　“我是很清楚，从我再见到你的第一面起。我 _知道_ 你在做什么。”Thor说，看上去比小时候还要高得多。  
　　Loki一愣，“你一直在监视我？”他想起Thor跟美国总统的关系一定很好，比Stark好，至少。  
　　“我试着相信你。”Thor说，“我给你机会，但直到最后你也没有停止的意图。”  
　　那天在Loki的公寓，Thor让他留下而他选择去办公室。他需要拟定精密的计划，关于如何打败这个无数次和他一起冲上愉悦顶峰的男人。那天Thor说了很多话，就像再不说就没机会了一样，其中包括他爱Loki，而Loki害怕得发抖。那时候他不知道，他们的父亲死了。  
　　“因为我不得不。”Loki说，拒绝去想这件事。  
　　“你得不到阿斯加德。”Thor靠近，几乎贴上Loki的鼻尖，“这次我不会再留任何余地。”  
　　“知道吗，哥哥？”Loki挑着嘴角，手里突然多了把尖刀，抵在Thor的颈动脉上，“你不应该擅自来这儿，现在我们在打仗呢。”刀锋贪婪地舔舐着Thor的皮肤，“试着召唤喵喵，如果它比我快，先于刀尖抵达你的心脏……”  
　　Thor打断他：“收起你的刀，Loki。你不会真的这么做，因为你希望我能说服你。”  
　　“仍然自信得如此盲目？”Loki笑了，“我会，因为我喜欢看你疼痛。”  
　　“为何你不肯收手，弟弟？”Thor痛苦地说，“为何你还要无谓地坚持，父亲已经死了——”  
　　Loki的眼睛阴了阴。“闭嘴。”他冷冷地说，“你怎么敢？”  
　　他突然无法继续下去。Frigga去世的时候他被关在地牢里，某个无论是谁来 _通知_ 他这件事，他甚至不能向 _别人_ 展示他的痛苦。然后是Odin， _他怎么能_ ——怎么能死去，在Loki亲手杀死他最心爱的儿子之前——  
　　“你想挑战他。”Thor轻声说。  
　　他盯着他瘦弱的弟弟，像是猛地明白了他神秘的绿眼睛下面到底埋藏这什么：“天啊。你之所以想要打败我，是因为你想向 _他_ 证明你比我强。”  
　　“我不需要证明——”  
　　“你不知道父亲有多么喜欢你，Loki。我是既让他头疼也让他满意的儿子，而你，”Thor悲哀的看着Loki，“你才是跟他最像的儿子。”  
　　Loki怔然，不是因为Thor说Odin喜欢他——Thor对感情和好恶一点概念都没有。  
　　像？Loki不知道自己和众神之神有哪怕丁点相似之处。他们的父亲永远高大伟岸，代表着一切阳光——只有Thor才能稍微跟他一较高下；而Loki，从小受着黑夜的力量蕴育的脆弱生命，邪神与恶作剧之神，魔法和阴影跟他如影随形。  
　　“我一直不确定他会不会在最后一刻改变主意，”Thor接着说，毕竟从没有谁完全搞懂过Odin在想什么，“毕竟，你才是他的第一人选。”  
　　Loki不确定自己是不是应该惊讶，说实话他并不相信Thor的这些 _推测_ 。  
　　“他没有跟我说过，当然，但我是继承人，我有—— _某种直觉_ 。”Thor摇了摇头，“他爱你，Loki，他爱你，只是你从未感受到这一点。”  
　　Loki从没主动了解过什么人，他太关注他自己，而不愿意试图接纳别人，直到这时他才发现，自己对Odin知之甚少。  
　　众神之神Odin是一位真正的国王。他既残忍，又慈悲，他的两个儿子却各自承袭了他性格中的单一面，只得其一，谁又能做好一个君主呢。  
　　如果Odin活着看到这一天，如果他目睹他的两个儿子相杀。  
　　或许他们应该再获得一次机会。这是每个人都应该有的一次机会。Loki闭上眼睛，片刻之后，Thor正在观察着四周，而Loki坐在他不远处的地板上。地上是一片暴怒和自残后破碎的痕迹，Loki看上去憔悴不堪，苍白得几乎随时都会消失。这是他们的母亲去世那天的地牢，Thor对他说“别装了”。  
　　如果什么都没发生，如果这就是Thor第一次提出“合作”和复仇计划——  
　　然而Thor突然大步靠近他，把Loki从地板上拉起来，粗暴地甩在桌子上，扯烂了Loki松垮的衣服和裤子，没有任何预告地把粗糙的手指戳进Loki的后穴，Loki可以保护自己不受伤害但他没有，硬生生地扛着撕裂般的疼痛，眼眶红了一圈。  
　　Thor脱掉身上的盔甲，阴茎压上来时，Loki才意识到他究竟硬到了什么程度。  
　　  
　　在他们之间的性事方面，Thor从未充当过在上面的一方，当Loki或者他自己有需求的时候，他会十分主动地配合，让Loki主导局面然后缠绵一场，但他从来没有 _操过_ 他弟弟。　　Loki不曾跟他讨论过这个问题因为这几乎是显而易见的，任何一段关系中总有犹豫怯懦的一方，他们总是小心翼翼然后在最后说那都是迫不得已。因为他们根本没有主动过。Thor就是个自私的白痴。  
　　然而这个正在笨拙地，试图把自己粗壮的凶器捣进Loki的体内的蠢货，却一点儿也没有保留他又气愤又悲伤的情绪，使得原本是个受害者的Loki反而像是无理取闹了。Loki尽量抬高臀部放松肌肉，让Thor进入的更轻松一些，可是Thor太过巨大了——Loki不记得他曾经这么大过——他进不来。  
　　Thor停了片刻，就在Loki以为自己难以避免地要被 _婚内强奸_ （ _人类该死的奇怪词汇_ ） _了_ 的时候，已经没入的顶端被拔了出来。他再次被他哥翻了个身，两条长腿架在Thor的肩上他不得不双手向后撑着桌面，Thor的手指摩擦着他的穴口：“得把你搞松一点……”  
　　他们两个都愣了愣。这听上去太像调情了，但Thor不分轻重地扩张他的后穴时，Loki知道这是羞辱。  
　　这是一个雄性领主在对待入侵者时，能够给予对方的最大的羞辱，让对方屈服于自己完全勃起的暴怒的男性象征下，毫无快感可言地俯首称臣。然后Loki喷射了出来，洒在Thor的脸上和前襟上。他不该这么—— _激动_ ，在只是面对着Thor肿胀的阴茎被他用手指开垦的情况下——但事实上他像个手动水泵一样，Thor的手指每一次抽插都让他的精液不受控制地溢出。  
　　Thor抹了把脸，当Loki发现自己正比白痴还蠢地盯着他看后便把目光转向了一边，但他的后穴已经开始在Thor的指尖融化了，感觉变得不再尖锐但更加清晰和汹涌起来。Loki和Tony做过， _让_ Tony操过，确切地说；不尽然是好，虽然也不坏——远没有现在这么好——  
　　Loki一僵，他不应该享受这个的。  
　　哦见鬼就像那个该死的有钱人所有的糖——还有Thor的蓝眼睛、仙宫永远看不见尽头的天空他们无边无际的童年和Frigga像做梦一样后花园。这个世界上最美好的东西。  
　　他甚至没有意识到Thor究竟是什么时候整个没入了他的身体，只觉得海浪一般凛冽而炽热的情感一波接着一波包围着他，Loki几乎难以保持清醒，陷入比魔法更叫人想要去相信的甜蜜骗局中。  
　　“不，我不能。”他含糊不清地说。  
　　“Loki，”Thor轻声念着他的名字，“别害怕，试着相信。”  
　　  
　　仿佛是睡了有生以来最好的一觉，Loki醒来以后发现自己被关玻璃囚房里，Thor站在外面。一点也不意外。作为阿斯加德史上最伟大的骗子，被他英勇天真最不会耍诈的哥哥给骗了，十分荣幸。  
　　“这又是哪儿，神盾局的牢房？”Loki懒洋洋地问，实则机警地环视着四周。  
　　“想什么呢，我当然不会把你交给神盾。”  
　　“但你也没打算放我走。”  
　　“让你回去继续跟我开战？不。”Thor笑了一下，仍然很好看，“我有更重要的事情要做，还需要你帮忙。”  
　　这件事情本来就没有那么简单。Loki自以为行动缜密精确，却早已走漏风声，各路人马心怀鬼胎想要趁火打劫，也只有Loki没有意识到他自己究竟在惹什么麻烦。  
　　Loki正眯着眼睛看着他，像一只高傲精明的黑猫，Thor都想在他的尾尖扎上绿蝴蝶结了。  
　　“死不悔改，嗯？”他不经意地说，但Thor知道他已经感兴趣了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我竟然写了锤基QnQ……让我……一个人安静一会儿（。


	14. Chapter 14

　　“嘿，这是什么，你们兄弟之间的又一个小游戏？如果你们非得拉上地球人陪你们一起玩儿，Emm，我手里的武器最近不太听使唤。”Tony抱着上臂说。他和Hulk赶到后，Thor才说出自己的怀疑：神盾局放任Loki走到这一步，只因为他们还有 _其他目的_ 。这不仅仅是Thor的怀疑，它同样来自总统本人。  
　　“你以为凭什么你会成为炙手可热的政客，”Thor说，“本事？别开玩笑了。美国政府知道你是谁。”  
　　他了解他弟弟，他知道Loki会怎么做。而借开战之名转移神盾局视线，其实是在保护Loki。而Loki在玻璃的另一侧什么话都没说，静静地观察事态发展。  
　　“Wow，等等，这可是一项指控，”Tony说，“所以你已经查到神盾的‘其他目的’了？”  
　　“我没查到，朋友。”Thor说，“但我相信我们很快就会找出结果的。你的机器人伙伴呢，Tony？”  
　　“一刀两断了，我猜。”Tony垂下眼睛，“他决定站在神盾那边，出于我不知道的原因。话说回来，很高兴听说你跟我们是一伙儿的，至少我们不用担心两位神内乱了。”  
　　“噢，但愿你别太伤心。”Thor耸耸肩，“但 _这_ 是一个当面问清楚的好机会。”  
　　Tony随着他的视线看过去，是的，神盾局的飞船已经赶来了，随之而来的还有他们的复仇者同僚们。  
　　  
　　“终于肯出现了，Coulson局长。嘿伙计们，还好么？”Tony第一个飞了出去，环视了一圈，“我的Jarvis呢？”  
　　“你可以问问他愿不愿意再当 _你的_ Jarvis，但很遗憾Mr. Stark，他不在这里。”Phil说，然后他看见了Thor。“Mr. Odinson。我还以为您会和Mr. Laufeyson开战呢，至少。”  
　　“不完全是。”Thor简明地回答。“或许你可以解释，你们发现了Loki的阴谋，为什么没有事先采取行动阻止他攻打阿斯加德？我以为我们曾经站在同一边，某种意义上。”  
　　“事实上我们 _确实采取了_ 行动，”Phil摘下墨镜，看了一眼Tony，“只是其中有人试图阻挠，这一点你可以向Mr. Stark求证。”  
　　“是的你们拆了 _我的_ 房子。”Tony说。  
　　“好吧，Thor，Loki在哪里？”Phil问。  
　　“被我关起来了，放心，他很安全，你们也是。”Thor说，指了指里面，“但我不得不指出这种安全只是一时的，对双方而言。这取决于你愿不愿意跟我说真话，Phil。”  
　　“是吗。别告诉我否则你要对我们发动攻击，”Phil耸耸肩，“你想知道什么？”  
　　Tony掀开面罩，“嘿，你们？Hulk在我们这边，你知道的。——为什么你一点儿也不意外？”  
　　“神盾局想要的是 _我_ 。”  
　　Loki的声音从后面响起，他们纷纷回头。“我以为我们很安全。这个一时可真短。”Phil说。“是的，神盾认为把Loki留在神域大概不是一个聪明的决定，毕竟上次我们这么做了，结果并不是很理想。”  
　　“考虑一下，哥哥，他们为什么 _需要_ 我。别让我对你的智商失望。”  
　　Thor皱着眉，“谁把你放出来的？”  
　　“我。”Bruce平静地说，“我也可以告诉你你想要的答案：他们要研究Loki。毕竟上回没有足够的时间，不是吗？而且你们曾经的国王不会允许这样的事情发生，我猜测。所以Loki被带回去了，这对神盾来说是一个损失，而你知道，神盾不容忍任何损失。”　　“你说的研究是我想的那个研究吗？”Tony问。  
　　Thor握紧锤子，“我想是的。”他看向Bruce，“你怎么知道这些？”  
　　“我看了他们的档案。多亏了Tony的帮助。我们的朋友神盾局可从来不像我们想象得那么友善。”Bruce说，“你知道那些研究意味着 _什么_ 。”他看了看自己的双手，微笑了一下，“总有人 _必须_ 变成怪物，不是吗？”  
　　“你们想要研究Loki的魔法。”Thor说。  
　　“是的，因为我们必须这么做。”Phil承认，“嘿，我们没打算伤害他，不是要解剖或者割开他的脑子，放轻松，好吗？我们只是在试图保护人类不受其他威胁的伤害。”  
　　“Loki是个威胁， _确实_ 。”Tony说。  
　　“Jarvis _也_ 是个威胁。”Bruce冷笑，“想啥呢？他们一视同仁，如果有机会，我丝毫不怀疑自己会被 _切开_ 。”绿巨人存在其他形态，Tony听说过其中的一些，比如红巨人。他没有在开玩笑。  
　　“我不会允许你们伤害Loki。”Thor看了一眼他弟弟，下意识地挡在Loki前面。  
　　Loki愣了愣，同时陷入沉思的还有Tony，而Phil叹了口气。“冷静点，Thor。你了解我们。”  
　　“事实上，并不。没有人完全了解另一个人，何况一个充满秘密的组织。”Thor说，“我会带Loki走，就像上次一样。但事情已经不同了，你们知道。我会保证地球的安全，一如既往。”　　“不，Thor，我不能因为你这几句话就让你把Loki带走，即使你是九大国的国君。”  
　　“看来开战是唯一的办法了，虽然这不是我的本意。”  
　　“噢，看看我们得到了什么，一个狂躁的雷神和一个冷静的绿巨人。”Phil叹了口气，“你怎么打算，钢铁侠？”  
　　“我得做些其他事。”Tony皱着眉扣上面罩，很快地飞走了。  
　　 _Jarvis_ 。  
　　你还好吗？  
　　  
　　“JARVISOMG，告诉我你没事！”Tony一边卸掉盔甲一边向Jarvis跑过去，Jarvis完好无损，除了看上去有些憔悴。呸，怪词儿。“他们做什么啦！？”Tony尖叫。  
　　“我没事，Sir，我没事。”Jarvis安慰他。老天，Jarvis看上去和离开家时 _完全_ 没有区别，而Tony满脸胡茬。“他们对我很客气，我可以做任何我需要做的事情，但我相信，我处于绝对的监控之中。”  
　　“你被监控了！”Tony不满地叫喊。  
　　“看上去是，然而我从Mr. Laufeyson那儿学会了不少。”Jarvis说，“躲避监控，这是魔法可以被科技替代的部分。”  
  
　　Tony的心脏“忽悠”了一下。Jarvis已经在做神盾想要从Loki身上研究的事情了，不是吗？  
　　“告诉我你有什么发现。”  
　　这就是他们计划的一部分。Jarvis假意与Tony决裂作为掩护，留在神盾局，配合Tony暗中调查他们究竟想做什么，是的，Jarvis是Tony唯一能牵扯到这件事之中、唯一能够信任的人。他们没有真正讨论过这件事，甚至不存在一个有步骤的计划，但Jarvis在某种程度上 _拥有_ Tony的大脑，记得吗？他们就是这么有默契。Tony挑起嘴角。“亲一下。”  
　　Jarvis亲了亲他的太阳穴，Tony莫名地觉得眼睛有些酸，赶紧转过身咳嗽了一下：“说吧。”  
　　“我不知道，Sir，好与不好，对与错，善意与邪恶，什么才是做出这些判断的标准？一些人决定另一些人的生死，谁给了他们这种权利？”Jarvis的表情茫然，“我读完了我能够找到的所有的资料，没有人能够解答这个问题。一个决定做得对或不对，人们也只能就他们自己所在的阶段给出结论，而它的前提是：站在人类的立场上。”  
　　Tony沉默了一会儿才开口：“我们不总是知道自己做的事情对还是不对。你说得没错，我们只能用有限的判断力做出局限性的选择，为了人类的私利，这种决定难免是错误的，但你要知道，最重要的是，如果在将来发现它确实是错的，不要害怕承认，然后尽可能地改正它。这是我们唯一能做的。”  
　　Jarvis的蓝眼睛眨了眨。“如此说来，我觉得我们应该相信神盾局。”  
　　神盾当然没有拆掉Tony的房子，Pepper可以证明。事实上Pepper打了好了一切，在他忙于Loki的“小阴谋”这段时间。Tony不确定她究竟知道多少，但愿是零，因为劫持政府这可不是每天都会发生的事，对吧？然而更大的可能是她早就知道了百分之七十二，甚至更多，她尽了自己的力，却从未提起。  
　　“Jarvis，留在家。剩下的事情我会处理。”Tony说，再次装备齐全，“等我回来。”  
　　Jarvis看着他：“你会安全地回来，对吧？”  
　　Tony在盔甲里，面罩还打开着，他踮起脚尖捧着Jarvis的脸蛋，侧着脑袋亲了亲他的嘴唇。  
　　Jarvis明白了。更像个人类，意思就是 _永远不要_ 说出自己真正的想法。  
  
　　“What？你们认真的？”当Tony回去时，惊讶地发现两边已经开打了。  
　　“想想办法，土豪！”Natasha喊道，再次躲过Thor横冲直撞的锤子，“那边要打我们也没办法啊！”  
　　Tony只好飞到Coulson身边，“做得好，Phil。你们也从始至终都在留意Loki，对吧？”  
　　“我们需要你做中间人，Mr. Stark。”Phil回答，“希望你已经搞清楚了现在的情况？”  
　　Tony哼了一声，看见Loki在一边看着，完全置身事外。突然Loki转过脸来看他，于是Tony走了过去。“你哥疯了。你把这个叫他不喜欢你？真不知道要是他 _喜欢你_ 该有多恐怖。”  
　　Loki没有动，仍然直视着前方：“这个时候聪明点儿，Stark。别管闲事。”  
　　“你以为我不会插手？告诉你，有钱人就是喜欢管闲事。”Tony挑起嘴角，声音却毫无表情，“如果你仍然不打算收手，我会阻止你。”  
　　“我还以为Thor多少会学聪明一点，在对付我的时候。很可惜他没有。”Loki摇着头笑了一下，“是的他不喜欢我——因为我不需要。”他突然一伸手，权杖出现在了手中，Tony急忙后退，Loki的笑容变得更符合一个邪神的身份了：“试着阻止我！”  
　　Tony没犹豫地出手，炮火在Loki身边炸裂，他躲得很快。他们两个离得太近，Tony只能被动闪躲，他急忙飞起来拉开距离，却突然觉得全身一晃，腿上轻了一块。  
　　在意识到出了什么事之前战甲已经自动降落，Tony知道Jarvis正在替他接管，然而盔甲一块一块地从他身上剥落掉在地上，对他的召唤一点反应都没有。Loki正一步一步靠近，最后一个碎片也毫无生气地掉了下去。  
　　盔甲散了。Tony在一瞬间明白了正在发生的是什么， _Loki的魔法_ 。只有Loki可以做到，因为他知道盔甲的结构。他知道这件钢铁战衣是怎么运转的，因为他熟悉Tony身体的每一个细节。——Loki可以轻易地把钢铁侠敲碎。  
　　这就是了，永远不要跟你的床伴站在对立面上，尤其他还比你强。  
　　复仇者们战作一团，没有人能顾及到这边的局面。Loki的绿色瞳孔像蛇一样冰冷，他的权杖对着Tony直直地刺过来。  
　　Tony睁大眼睛。  
　　真要命。Jarvis，我恐怕不能平安回家了。  
　　接着Tony的眼睛睁得更大了，他觉得自己这辈子都没这么害怕过。一具躯体挡在了他前面，心脏的位置被刺了个对穿。Tony张着嘴，半天说不出一个字。  
　　Jarvis。  
　　Jarvis。  
　　“JARVIS！！！”  
  
　　最后Loki被Thor带走了，因为Tony可以提供某种程度上的替代品：一份关于Loki的分析报告。虽然Phil完全公式化不带一点好奇的问了这玩意的来由，但是Tony没有说。  
　　报告是Jarvis做的，来自他长时间以来的忠实监控记录，也就是说，某些绝对不宜公开的画面。在性交中表现出的行为是最真实的人体生理反应，Jarvis如是说，这份报告是具有科学依据的。  
　　神盾接受了这个结果，各方忍气吞声小心算计列下没有一个人满意却也只能遵守的霸王条款若干按下不表。  
　　那天Jarvis突然出现为Tony挡了致命一刀，让这位天才亿万富翁花花公子慈善家平生第一次体会了一把什么叫魂吓掉了一半，然后Jarvis狠狠摇晃他的肩膀：  
　　Sir！？Sir！！你忘了吗我的心脏不是真的啊！！  
　　Tony脸色苍白足足43分钟25秒没有缓过来。  
　　至于Jarvis为什么会出现，Tony事后得意地说：“因为我们有心电感应。”  
　　他的笑容Jarvis一直都记得。  
  
　　ENDING  
　　多年以后，那些甜蜜年岁里的过往被轻风吹得淡然无痕，Jarvis站在世界的边缘闭上眼睛，他会听到有人在说：  
　　嘿，Jarv，感觉怎么样？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 　　终于写完啦。。。其实根本没人在追对不对！基摸空虚冷  
> 　　本来打算BE，从第一个字就想好了要BE，结果没下得去手。心塞塞地吃饭去


End file.
